


Living with Bad Girls

by Musikman50



Category: DCU (Comics), Lady Death (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types, Red Sonja (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Vampirella (Comics), Witchblade - All Media Types
Genre: Demons, F/M, Goddesses, Harem, Lemons, Multi, Multiverse, Romance, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 22:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20320543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musikman50/pseuds/Musikman50
Summary: Red Sonja, Vampirella, Pantha, and Lady Death: four of the deadliest women in comics. And now they live with Peter in his house? Let's hope Peter can survive the experience. Spidey harem. Spidey x Sonja x Vampi x Pantha x Lady Death x others.





	1. Hell on Earth (Literally)

_ **Chapter 1: Hell on Earth (Literally)** _

New York City is currently under attack by an army of demons! Gunshots are heard as various military forces are firing back at the demons trying to attack them all. This wasn't working as well as they had hoped as there were more demons arriving to attack them all.

A demon larger than the rest appeared and attacked the groups with fireballs thrown from it's hands. The soldiers jumped away to avoid the attack before the explosion sent them all down to the ground.

One soldier started to get back up when the large demon pinned him down to the ground. The demon roared before it tried to kill the man who was yelling for help and struggling to get free. Suddenly and object flew towards the large demon and rammed itself through it's torso and out it's end before flying back to the hand of a man as the demon fell on it's back dead.

"Begone demons of Hell for I Thor, son of Odin, shall smite you all. HAVE AT THEE!" said Thor as the combined groups of the Avengers, X-Men, Defenders, Fantastic Four, and the Midnight Sons all arrived to fight these demon invaders.

Captain America, Iron Man, Thor, Captain Marvel, Black Panther, Hulk, She-Hulk, Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver, Wolverine, Cyclops, Havok, Storm, Jean Grey, Colossus, Psylocke, Nightcrawler, Rogue, Luke Cage, Iron Fist, Daredevil, Jessica Jones, Shang Chi, Human Torch, Invisible Woman, Thing, Mister Fantastic, Ghost Rider, Elsa Bloodstone, Blade, Daimon Hellstrom, and Doctor Strange all came in to fight against the demon army attacking their city.

The fight began with all the heroes spread out fighting the demons nearby and protect as many people there are. Cap helped a few people get to the subway area while Ghost Rider destroyed a few with a his Hellfire Chain.

Iron Man, Thor, Captain, and Storm began blasting at the demons in the air while Wolverine began slashing demons left and right on the ground. Elsa was shooting at every demon she saw while the Invisible Woman created a force field around a few heroes to protect them from an incoming attack before her brother could burn them all with fire.

"Keep it up everyone. Only a few more demons to go", Tony said as he blasted demons away from him and blasted a demon in the face to save Carol.

"There will likely be more demons that will arrive to destroy us", Blade said as he slashed a demon into pieces.

"I agree. We'll need to find the source of this attack and stop it at once", Thor said while smacking demons with his hammer Mjolnir.

"Strange can you locate where the source is coming from?" Steve asked as he threw his shield to knock a few demons into place for Jean Grey to smash them all with telepathy.

"I've already located it. There is a demon that is not from our universe that is causing all of this", Strange said after he conjured a spell to incinerate some demons. "He is nearby and seems powerful".

"Go find the portal and close it. We'll stay here and fight until you return", T'Challa said.

"Agreed", Strange said and nodded to acknowledge the suggestion before flying off.

"Has anyone seen where the Web-Head is?" Johnny Storm asked.

Soon enough, two web-lines pulled two demons back and away from Scarlet Witch only to be stomped on with their heads hitting the ground. This was the arrival of Peter Parker aka the Amazing Spider-Man. "Hey guys, sorry for being late. There were demons at an orphanage attacking the kids. Had to help them out", Peter said.

"It's fine and good job saving those kids", Steve said.

Peter joined the fight as he webbed up a few demons and launched them towards Thing. "Ben heads up!" Peter announced.

"It's clobberin time!" Ben said before rapid fire punching said demons into smashed prunes.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

In another area a demonic figure, with large horns, red skin, and muscular physique, watched the heroes fight the demon forces. "**_Those fools they have no idea what awaits them all_**", the demon said before he turned around. "_**I want you for to go deal with the heroes but leave them alive and brig them before me. I want them all to see their world destroyed and watch the horrors that will befall them as well**_".

The demon was looking at four women of different sizes with them all having glowing red eyes. One wore a red V-Sling bikini and had black hair, the other was Egyptian and wore panther print clothing (if you could call it that), the other was a redhead wearing a scale mail bikini, and the last one had white hair, eyes, and skin with black clothing (again if you can call it that). "Yes Lord Lucifer", the four women said before they left.

Lucifer smiled an evil smile before looking to an image of the Scarlet Witch. "_**Hmm, she seems quite powerful. I wonder...**_"

* * *

**with everyone**

Peter and the others managed to defeat the hordes of demons and took a moment to breathe for now. Soon enough Steve spoke to get everyone's attention. "Everyone, Strange has located where the portal is and has already begun working to close it but it won't close that fast without some time and patience", Steve said.

"Well that's some good news", Luke said.

"For now Ghost Rider, Elsa Bloodstone, Blade, and Daimon Hellstrom have gone off to aid him", Steve said. "We'll stay here and look for who's responsible".

"Good because I need someone else to stab", Logan said.

"Of course you do", Peter joked and got a pointed look from Logan. Peter's Spider Sense went off as a demon that wasn't dead attacked him. "Gah! Dammit, what is up with these things?!" The demon was punched hard by Peter who retaliated by picking up Peter and flying away as fast as it could. "Heeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!"

"Webs!" Luke and Danny shouted together.

"Finally some peace and quiet. I never thought the day would come", Logan joked.

"Logan", Ororo chided. Logan pouted and sighed.

"Fine, let's go find the idiot", Logan said.

"**_Not so fast!_**" a cold chilling voice called out. Everyone turned to see who spoke and saw the four women walking towards the heroes. "_**Your comrade is gone and we shall deal with you**_".

"Um who are you all exactly?" Tony asked.

"I am Red Sonja, She-Devil with a sword", said the redhead.

"I'm Vampirella and I will be feasting on your blood today", said the raven haired women wearing the red bikini.

"The name is Pantha. Remember that", said the Egyptian with the panther print bikini.

"_**And I am Lady Death. You all will feel my cold embrace**_", said the albino woman in black lingerie as she pulled out her sword with Sonja doing the same while Vampirella and Pantha extended their claws.

"Sorry but we won't be dying anytime soon", said Tony said. "Let's take the down". With that the legion of heroes charged at the four women.

* * *

**with Peter**

Peter was wrestling with the demon trying to kill him until he broke free of the demon's grasp and managed to kick the demon in the face ad began swinging off. The demon started to fly after Peter but Peter flipped onto the demon's back and webbed up it's eyes.

"Try flying without looking", Peter quipped as he leapt off of the demon. The demon ripped off the webbing on it's face only to see a wall and crashed into it before falling to the ground. Unfortunately for the demon, it fell on jagged debris and died.

Peter landed on the ground and looked at the demon. "Oh wow, I was not planning for that to happen. Ah well, gotta get back to the others and fast", Peter said before he took off running and began swinging back to the others. Peter got to where the others were after landing on a nearby roof and stumbled on a shocking sight. "What the hell, no pun intended?!"

Peter saw everyone defeated and unconscious with the four women standing over them. This shocked Peter as literally everyone was defeated, even the Hulk, Thor, and most of the X-Men's most powerful telepaths. Peter hid on the roof of the building to make sure no one saw.

"Great I get kidnapped by a demon and my allies are all defeated by four women. What do I do?" Peter asked to himself. He looked back the four and saw the redhead and instantly recognized her. "Wait a minute, is that Sonja? What is she doing here, I thought she was sent back to her time?"

Peter saw as the heroes were picked up by Lady Death who used what looked like magic to lift them and send them all into a portal. Peter saw what looked like a demon and heard the women talk with it. "Our job is done Lucifer. The heroes have been incapacitated", Vampirella said.

Lucifer looked at the group of heroes and smiled. "Good work ladies. Soon enough I will rule over this world", Lucifer said. Peter frowned as his spider sense went and realized that Lucifer was far stronger than he looked. "Go out and show that this world now belongs to Lucifer while I tend to our guests". With that Lucifer took the heroes and closed the portal while women began to run towards the city.

Peter saw all of this and kept his eye on Sonja. "She and the others must be on some form of mind control. All I have to do is free them", Peter said he began to move.

* * *

**Lucifer's Lair**

All the heroes were chained in an unknown area and saw that Lucifer was standing in front of them all as they started to regain consciousness. "Hello everyone, I assume you all are well rested", Lucifer said.

"Yeah, and now we wanna rip you to shreds bub", Logan growled.

"I don't think you'll have to power or time to do that", Lucifer smiled. "Allow me to tell you all who I am and why I'm here. I am Lucifer but from another reality and I have come here to make this Earth a paradise for demons".

"From another reality? So you were born in a different Hell?" Tony asked.

"_**Technically I was born in Heaven and was cast out but that's besides the point. I had been watching this world for the past few weeks now and plotted my way assault on your world**_", Lucifer said. "_**It wasn't easy and I will have to deal with this Doctor Strange after our talk but I will no doubt succeed in making this world mine**_".

"And those women worked for you as well?" Carol asked.

"_**Of course, well I had to convince them the hard way to accept my plans but I believe they are happy with what is happening. Especially Lady Death, we have so much history together that it feels like old times working together again**_", Lucifer said.

"It's one thing you attack our world, it's another that you're doing this those women", Thor said.

"_**It matters not. Soon enough, my beautiful ladies will be destroying all of your world's forces and you will be given a front row seat to watch your world die**_", Lucifer said.

"I wouldn't overestimate your chances of victory if I were you", Steve said. Lucifer looked at Steve as Steve spoke. "There is still one of us that your mind controlled allies forgot to find and that's Spider-Man. I have no doubt that he will succeed in stopping your plans".

"_**Hmm, I suppose you have a point but I wouldn't my breathe after all those women are dangerous and I'm sure a mere bug wouldn't stand against them**_", Lucifer said. "_**Now if you all will excuse me, I have something important to do. But before I go...**_" Lucifer grabbed Wanda and placed her over his shoulder. "_**Your power will be useful for my plans**_".

"Wanda!" said Pietro and several others as Lucifer left with Wanda who struggled to free herself.

* * *

**New York**

The four women began attacking small forces of armed police officers. All the officers were defeated and knocked to the floor with one man still conscious. "You were all fools to believe you would kill us all. Now you will pay the ultimate price", Pantha said as she morphed into a panther.

Pantha began to roar and growl before lunging at the man. Before she could attack him she was pinned down by webs. Vampirella and Lady Death were also webbed to the ground with Sonja being webbed and pulled upwards.

Sonja landed on top of a building. Where she quickly got back up and readied herself as Peter landed in front of her. "Easy Sonja, you're not in your right mind, let me help you", Peter said. Sonja didn't listen and began to attack him.

Peter was able to avoid Sonja's sword strikes and managed to kick her sword out of her hands. Sonja began to punch at Peter who countered her attacks and managed to web her arms together. Peter webbed her towards him and ready his right fist as she flew towards him.

"Sorry Sonja, please forgive me", Peter said as he punched Sonja hard and knocked her down. Peter ran up to her to check on her. "Sonja, speak to me. Are you okay?"

"Did you have to hit me that hard Spider?" Sonja asked as she started to open her eyes. The red in her eyes started to disappear and replaced with beautiful green eyes.

"Sorry but I had to do something to help you", Peter said. "So you do remember me?"

"Of course I remember you. We fought against Kulan Gath and that Venom creature", Sonja said as Peter helped her up to her feet.

"It's great to know you remember me. So what do you say to helping me save the world again?" Peter asked before his Spider Sense went off.

"It'd be an honor... assuming we survive long enough to do so", Sonja said as she and Peter were surrounded by Lady Death, Vampirella, and Pantha.

"_**You won't succeed at all**_", Lady Death said as she Vampirella, and Pantha attacked the two. The fight immediately started as Pantha and Vampirella attacked Peter while Sonja clashed swords with Lady Death.

"I take it they aren't your new friends huh?" Peter asked as he avoided their claws and managed to web up Pantha so he could deal with Vampirella.

"Of course not, although I technically worked with Vampirella and Pantha before. This one that I'm fighting, never met her before", Sonja said as she countered a sword slash with her own.

"Well you know the old saying: with friends like these who needs enemies", Peter said as he avoided a kick to the face. "Gotta say you have very and strong legs, how much do you work out?"

"Stop talking!" Vampirella yelled as she slashed at his chest. Pantha tore free of his webbing and transformed into a panther to attack Peter. Peter grabbed Vampirella by the leg and swung her into Pantha using his super strength. Both ladies were knocked out as a result.

Sonja continued to clash with Lady Death before Peter got involved as he began webbing up Lady Death's legs. Lady Death tried blasting him with magic but Peter jumped away to avoid it. Sonja took the moment to use the handle of her sword to strike Lady Death at the back of the head hard.

Lady Death fell to her knees before Sonja jumped up and kick Lady Death at the back of her head by using her heel. This really knocked her out Lady Death fell face first.

Peter walked up to where Sonja was . "Looks like we did it", Peter said as Vampirella and Pantha starting to get back up. "So are you two okay?"

"You swung my best friend into me and knocked us both out. Piss off", Pantha growled.

"Hey it was the only way to help you both. Also you tried to kill me. Don't blame me for getting mind controlled", Peter retorted. Pantha glared at him but Vampirella placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Pantha, that's enough, relax. Thanks for freeing us by the way", Vampirella said.

"No problem, sorry for what I did though", Peter said.

"You're not to blame for anything", Vampirella said as she walked up to Lady Death and kicked her in the face. "Get up bitch, you have some explaining to do". This act shocked Peter and Sonja. Lady Death regain consciousness and glared at Vampirella as she began to get up on her feet.

"_**Ah Vampirella, still a bitch as usual**_", Lady Death said. "_**Fine I'll talk. An old acquaintance turned enemy named Lucifer attacked me and placed me under mind under mind control before sending me to attack you all and bring you all before Lucifer for his plan to invade this world**_".

"Wait you worked with him before?"

"_**In another Hell, yes**_", Lady Death answered. "_**Afterwards I **__**tried killing him multiple times but he's come back several times after that**_".

"Wait another Hell? You're all from another reality? Another Earth?" Peter asked.

"Yes Pantha, Lady Death, and I are from another Earth", Vampirella said. "Unfortunately our Earth is going to do die because someone decided not to end Lucifer for good".

"**_Like you could have done anything to stop him. You are just as pathetic Vampirella_**", Lady Death retorted.

"Fuck you bitch! All of this is your doing!" Vampirella snarled at her.

Magical energy started to build up around Lady Death's hands and eyes. "**_Yes, I am responsible for this and I'll be responsible for your death as well if you keep pushing me, whore_**".

"Ladies, that's enough!" Peter commanded drawing their attention. "I get it, you all have history with each other and I assume you hate each other with a burning passion. I get that. But my world is currently going to die, and I need all of you to help me. So can you please put your differences aside and help me save my world, please?"

Vampirella and Lady Death turned away from each other and pouted before answering. "Fine/_**Fine**_".

"Great, now then we need to rescue my allies. They'll help us take down Lucifer", Peter said.

"_**I can take us to where they are**_", Lady Death said as she made a portal to Lucifer's Lair and they all walked through it.

_ **-Lucifer Lair-** _

Peter, Sonja, Vampirella, Pantha, and Lady Death all walked through the portal to see all the heroes still chained up. "Webs, thank goodness you're alright. I take it you freed them from mind control?" Tony asked.

"Yeah and he likes swinging people into others", Pantha said before scowling at him.

"Okay one of these days you're gonna have to get over that", Peter said before webbing up the chains and breaking them to free the heroes.

"Thanks Spider-Man. We have to get going soon, that Lucifer guy took Wanda with him. He's currently going to take on Strange and the others", Steve said.

"Then we need to go now", Peter said. Everyone agreed and left for the final battle.

* * *

**Central Park**

Lucifer stood over the bodies of Elsa Bloodstone, Blade, and Ghost Rider while he had Scarlet Witch trapped in an energy sphere. Doctor Strange was beaten and being held by his shirt by Lucifer himself who smiled. "_**How does it feel knowing that your will end that you are powerless to stop it, sorcerer?**_" Lucifer asked.

"You won't win, I'm not defeated yet", Strange said as he tried to conjure a spell only to be punched in the stomach. "AAARGH!"

"Strange please stop! It's hopeless" Wanda cried out in the sphere.

"_**HAHAHAHA! This is exactly what I wanted! You humans to realize your place at my feet and understand that this world now belongs to me!**_" Lucifer said as he dropped Strange on to the ground and opened the portal back up allowing his demon forces to pour out. Before the demons could attack the city, a good chunk was blasted by lightning courtesy of Storm, Thor, and Lady Death as they and the others ran towards Lucifer. "_**What? How?!**_"

"HEROES ASSEMBLE!" Peter yelled as everyone began to battle the demon army.

Lucifer glared that the heroes were here and attempted to end Strange by stomping on his head. Before Lucifer could kill Strange, Nightcrawler bamfed in and grabbed Strange before he bamfed away. "**_Noooo!_**" Lucifer yelled before he was blasted by Cyclops and Havok. Elsa, Blade, and Ghost Rider managed to regain consciousness and get away from Lucifer and aid the others.

"_**Lucifer, it's time you die once and for all**_", Lady Death said.

"_**I don't think so Lady Death**_", Lucifer said as he reached out towards Wanda and she screamed as he started to absorb some of her power. "_**With this power, I can easily best you**_". Lady Death attacked Lucifer with magic and it didn't phase him and he laughed at her.

He stopped laughing when she kicked him in the face, hard. Lucifer staggered a bit but regained his footing and punched Lady Death in the stomach as she charged at him. Lady Death got back to her feet and tried to slash him but Lucifer avoid the attack and tried to punch her again. She blocked the attack and managed to stab him in the hand before slashing out his right eye.

Lucifer was in pain but instead of getting getting angry he was... smiling. "_**Thanks to the witch's power I can enhance my own power. You won't be able to defeat me**_", Lucifer said.

"_**You should know me very well Lucifer. I don't give up at all**_", Lady Death said before charging at him.

Peter was fighting with Sonja as they were punching and slashing demons. "Just like old times huh Spider?"

"Yeah just like old times, only with more help", Peter said.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Logan asked as he slashed a few demons with claws.

"Yeah, we've met before. It's a long story", Peter said before he saw that Wanda was still trapped. "We need to save Wanda".

"Agreed", Strange said as he created a portal that leads to Wanda. Peter punched a few demons away before he jumped through the portal. He began falling until he was close enough and punched the energy sphere.

The energy sphere shattered and Peter was able to save Wanda. "Thank you Peter", Wanda said.

"Anytime", Peter said as he landed with Wanda in his hands.

Lucifer continued fighting Lady Death until she slashed him and he didn't heal. Lucifer saw Peter land holding Wanda and glared at Peter. "_**Insect, you are behind my plans failing!**_" Lucifer yelled.

"You're right, I am. Guilty is charged", Peter quipped as he allowed Wanda to stand on her feet. "Get going". Wanda nodded at him before turning to run towards the others.

"_**I WILL DESTROY YOU!**_" Lucifer yelled.

"Whatever", Peter quipped just to piss him off.

Lucifer charged at him and Peter webbed up his eyes before jumping over over Lucifer just as Lady charged at Lucifer and slashed at his legs. Peter web-zipped to kick Lucifer at the back of the head only to be swatted back. Peter was able to web himself to a poll and swing back to Lucifer and kicked him in the eye.

Lady Death blasted Lucifer with magic but Lucifer shot back by grabbing Lady Death by the neck. "Don't think that you or your new friends will win against me. I could easily end you just like how you tried to end me, Hope", Lucifer said.

"_**Hope is dead years ago. I'm Lady Death!**_" Lady Death said as kicked him in the face to free herself only to be backhanded.

Lady Death would have fallen on to the ground but Peter caught her in his arms. "There you go, gotcha", Peter said.

Lady Death scowled and got off of his arms. "_**I did't need your help arachnid**_".

"Yeah because you were doing so great on your own", Peter quipped getting her to glare at him. "How about putting aside your arrogance and just say thank you for once?" Lucifer was charging at them both and Peter fired taser webs into his eyes. "That's gotta hurt".

"_**Just stay out of my way**_", Lady Death said as she and Peter went to fight Lucifer.

"I know a spell that can end this and it's completely charged up and ready to go. I need you all to get out of the way before I use it", Strange said.

"Gotcha. Everybody clear out!" Tony yelled. Everyone heard and began moving out of the way as Strange blasted the portal with magic. Suddenly the portal grew larger for everyone to see and saw that there was another world set on fire.

"That's the world we came from", Vampirella said.

"A world destroyed by Lucifer", Pantha added.

"Then why'd he come here?" Scott asked.

"Because that Earth will soon be destroyed", Vampirella said.

Suddenly, all of the demons began to started levitating only to be sucked through the portal into the other Earth doomed to be destroyed. "_**NOOOOO!**_" Lucifer yelled as he saw this before he started to be sucked up himself. "_**I WILL NOT LOSE TO PETTY MORTALS!**_"

"You do know that not everyone here is human or are you that stupid?" Peter asked.

"_**IF I AM TO DIE THEN YOU WILL DIE WITH ME!**_" Lucifer said as he grabbed Lady Death's leg and tried to pull her with him.

"_**Let go of me!**_" Lady Death yelled as she held on to an object in the ground.

"_**Never!**_" Lucifer said.

"Hulk, I need you to throw me", Peter said.

Hulk looked at him and smiled. "Got it Bug Man". Hulk picked up Peter and Peter readied himself.

"Here we go! Fastball Special Spider-Hulk Version!" Peter said as Hulk launched him at Lucifer. Peter placed all of his power into his legs and kicked Lucifer in the head. Lucifer let go of Lady Death and flew through the portal. Lady Death couldn't hold on and let go but Peter grabbed her and attached himself to the ground.

Doctor Strange used his power to begin closing the portal. As it was closing, everyone saw Lucifer look up and scream as what looked like a giant asteroid crash in to him. Before they could see that, the portal closed. Peter and Lady Death got up and saw that Lucifer was gone forever.

"Will looks like we've won", Johnny said.

"Yeah but at the cost of them losing their world", Strange said.

"_**Don't feel sorry for us. This isn't the first time we've lost something**_", Lady Death said.

"We can help you if you'd like", Steve said.

"_**Appreciated but don't bother. I need to be alone**_", Lady Death said.

"As much as I hate to agree with her, we need to be alone as well", Vampirella said. With that Vampirella, Pantha, and Lady Death began to leave the heroes and Sonja.

"Man, wish we could help them", Tony said.

"Same but we can't help anyone who doesn't want it", Steve said.

The only person left was Sonja and she looked at the ground. "I have no where else to go. I am centuries away from my time and I have no idea what I should do", Sonja said.

"Why not stay with me?" Peter asked and Sonja's eyes widened. "We've met before and you know who I am underneath the mask. You can stay with me at least until I find a way to get you back home. So what do you say?"

At this Sonja smiled a little. "Alright, I'll be in your care", Sonja said. Just like that, a new beginning starts here.

**Next time Sonja gets used to living with Peter.**


	2. Adjusting

_ **Chapter 2: Adjusting** _

It has five hours since the attack by Lucifer and currently Tony and Steve are entering into a room and walked straight to a computer like device. Tony activated the device and began typing a password when Steve began talking. "I hope they're doing alright", Steve said.

"You mean Webs and the redhead right?" Tony asked and Steve nodded. "Don't worry about them Steve. Sure Sonja may seem odd but I believe Webs can help her out. Besides from what Pete says, she's been to our time before".

"I guess you do have a point", Steve said.

"I will say however that the Web-Head is way too lucky for his own good", Tony said.

"Because he has a beautiful redhead with him?" Steve said after he sighed.

"Exactly", Tony said. Steve shook his head wondering why it is that Tony would think with his penis more often than his brain. "Alright they shook pick up soon". The screen started to turn on and showed the image of a man wearing a cape and cowl that resembled a bat. He wasn't alone as he accompanied by a raven-haired beauty with blue eyes and wearing a top hat. "Hey Bats, Zee".

These two were Bruce Wayne aka Batman and Zatanna Zatara, two members of Justice League from of another Earth. "_This better be important Tony_", Bruce said.

"Nice to know your personality is still so charming to others", Tony retorted sarcastically causing Bruce to glare at him. "We had an invasion of demons earlier that resulted in four hot yet dangerous women becoming refugees to our world".

"Technically one of those ladies is time displaced", Steve said.

"_Well where are they now?_" Zatanna asked.

"That's just it. Three of those ladies left to be on their own. The one that stayed is currently with Spider-Man", Tony answered.

"_Who is the woman in question and why would she leave with Spider-Man?_" Bruce asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Her name is Red Sonja and apparently they've met before", Tony said.

"_Hmm_", Zatanna said to herself. "_Maybe we should contact Spider-Man to see what's going on_".

_"That won't be necessary Zatanna. As long as Spider-Man doesn't do anything that he shouldn't, they should be fine_", Bruce fine. Zatanna pouted at this.

"Don't worry Zatanna, Webs won't do anything crazy", Tony said.

"_You'll be surprised actually_", Zatanna muttered to herself.

"By the way, we noticed that you didn't answer our last call three weeks ago. Did something happen?" Steve asked.

"_Unfortunately yes, there was an issue with the Black Dragon where they broke into the Hall of Justice and stole the Helmet of Nabu. We did everything we could to get it back with aid from the Special Forces and finally got it back thanks in part to Kenshi_", Bruce said. "_We captured their leader Kano and said they were paid by Shao Kahn to steal it for him_".

"Really, I thought Shao Kahn was dead", Tony said.

"_We all did, even Raiden believed that Shao Kahn couldn't have found a way to escape the Elder Gods judgement_", Zatanna said.

"If Shao Kahn is still alive then we should help you find him", Steve said.

"_There's no need. We understand your concerns and we appreciate it but we should be able to find him soon enough_", Bruce said.

"Well if you say so", Tony said.

"_I'll let you know now that the League will be visiting your world a month from now. Until then, keep us posted on the refugees in your world_", Bruce said.

"Understood. See you then", Steve said before the screen turned black.

"I get that they are refugees but what if we just call them bad girls?" Tony asked out of curiosity.

At this Steve shook his head at Tony's question. "What am I gonna do with you?" Steve asked.

* * *

**with Peter & Sonja**

It had been some time since the battle and now Peter and Sonja were at his house in Queens. As soon as they entered Peter went to his bedroom and took off his mask and suit and came back wearing a black shirt and gray jugging pants.

It was late at night so Peter decided that is was better to get some food and sleep so he could better help Sonja in the morning so Peter went to the kitchen and managed to make a few sub-sandwiches for them both. He walked into the living room where Sonja was and sat on the couch with her before passing her some food for to eat. "Here you go", Peter said.

"Thanks Spider, I appreciate it", Sonja said before taking the sandwich and taking a few bites. "I never imagined that you would have a house like this".

"Me neither", Peter said before taking a bite of his sandwich. "I originally lived in this house after my parents died but after my Uncle Ben was murdered my Aunt and I felt it was necessary to move somewhere else. After a while, I figured that I would move into this house since no one else moved in here after us".

"You must have a lot memories here, huh?" Sonja asked.

"Yeah I do. I had multiple Christmas parties here, I built my first suit and web-shooters here, I took my first steps in here. I did a lot of things in this house", Peter said.

"That's good to know", Sonja said after she finished her sandwich. "I wish I could do the same. My village was attacked and I my home was burned down".

"Sorry for opening old woulds", Peter said.

"It's fine", Sonja said.

"I want to let you know Sonja that you are more than welcome to stay here for as long as you'd like", Peter said.

"Thank you Spider", Sonja said with a small smile on her face. "Question: what kinds of drinks do you have?"

"Well I don't drink alcohol that much but I do have some Moonshine that was given to me from a bartender", Peter said as he got up from his seat and went to the refrigerator. He pulled out a jar and unscrewed the top before making his way back to the couch and giving it to Sonja. Sonja took the jar and took a sip. She stopped drinking and smiled at Peter.

"This is pretty strong, I like it", Sonja said. "We should visit that bartender some other time".

"We will. It's getting late so we should hit the hay", Peter said. "I should let you know that there is a spare room just up the stairs and to the right".

"Thank you Spider. I have to ask are you looking for something in return?" Sonja asked jokingly.

"Well do you want to give me something?" Peter joked.

"I wish I could but not now. Maybe some other time", Sonja said.

"I understand", Peter said before he yawned. "Well I'm heading off to bed. Goodnight Sonja".

"Goodnight Spider", Sonja said. Soon enough, Sonja went into the room where she would be sleeping and got into bed. Though she had trouble sleeping, she eventually drifted off to sleep.

_ **-The Next Day-** _

It was the next day and currently Sonja was slowly waking up to smell of something... good. "What kind of smell is this?" Sonja asked. She got out of bed and made her way to the kitchen where she saw Peter cooking breakfast. Peter was fixing plates when he saw Sonja in the kitchen.

"Good morning Sonja", Peter said. "Would you like some breakfast?"

"Well I am hungry so yes", Sonja said as she walked to the kitchen table. "So what did you make?"

"I cooked Eggs, Bacon, Sausage, Hashbrowns, and French Toast. Dig in", Peter said as he handed her the plate. Sonja had a slight bit of drool coming from her mouth before she began to eat everything on her plate. "I take it you like the food huh?"

"Yes indeed", Sonja said.

"Great because the day is just getting started and I have a day off from work today. I'm going to take you shopping for some clothes", Peter said.

"What's wrong with what I have on?" Sonja asked quizzically.

"Nothing but in this day and age people are very judgmental and will look for every small detail to try and demonize a single person when it is not called for", Peter said.

"Is it really that bad?" Sonja asked as she finished her food.

"It's not that bad but they will piss you off and cause you to try and rip their heads off", Peter said. "Here you go, a fresh set of clothes just for you". Peter handed Sonja neatly folded clothes just for Sonja to wear consisting of a long sleeved green shirt and blue jean pants.

"Thought you said we'd go shopping?" Sonja asked.

"Well, I just wanted to make sure that you at least one pair of clothes to wear", Peter said. "We'll get going in thirty minutes". With that Peter left for his room to change clothes and Sonja did the same.

Some time later, Peter and Sonja went into the city and managed to buy some clothes just for Sonja to wear in public. Soon after, The made their way to a restaurant for lunch and got something for Sonja and himself to eat. The last place that the two went to was Central Park so that they relax a bit and just walk around.

"Peaceful isn't it?" Peter asked as they continued walking.

"Yes it is", Sonja said. "Sometimes you just want it to stay like that".

"Exactly what I thought", Peter said with a smile. "Screw the constant fighting, let's just sit back and relax every once in a while. Sadly that isn't gonna happen".

"I know the feeling. You want to enjoy the peace and quiet but then someone comes in and makes it impossible with them trying to kill someone or you", Sonja said.

"Story of our lives, huh?" Peter asked with Sonja nodding. Soon enough, Peter's Spider Sense goes off and he and Sonja are surrounded by thugs with various. "Speak of the devil, here come these guys disturbing the peace".

"What do you want?"

"Just hand over all the money you have and no one get's hurt", one thug says. "If your really nice to us we'll give you something back in return miss".

"Yeah all you have to do is lose that idiot and we can have a good time", another thug said.

"Clearly she can speak for herself but no on both accounts and if you don't want to wake up in a hospital bed, I suggest you leave", Peter said.

"Looks like someone needs to be taught a lesson about manners", the thug leader said.

"Taught a lesson about manners? Wow ironic coming from you. I'm surprised any of you can teach a lesson let alone understand the concept of teaching... or manners for that matter", Peter quipped getting Sonja to giggle. Soon enough the gang attacked and Peter and Sonja began fighting them all.

Peter fought with four of the men trying to rush him and he started kicking all four of them away like it was nothing. Two of the thugs were knocked out but the other two were still conscious and pulled out knives to attack him. Peter ducked and dodged various knife attacks before uppercutting one thug and superkicking the other. Both of them fell to the floor unconscious.

Sonja had to deal with three of them as two of the thugs grabbed her arms and tried to restrain her. This failed as Sonja had superior strength and lifted them both up and threw them towards their partner, knocking him out. As the two men were getting back up, Sonja kicked one at the back of the head and ducked under a punch from the other before kneeing him in the gut and elbowing him in the face. They two fell unconscious.

All that was left was the leader who was shaking in his boots. "So you still wanna teach us a lesson because I don't think we learned anything from them?" Peter asked with a smirk.

"No need. Boys let's get out of here!" the thug leader said as his boys started to regain consciousness. They grabbed those still unconscious and began leaving.

"Well that was fun", Sonja said.

"Yep so where do you want to go after here?"

"Well I am a bit hungry again", Sonja said.

"Something tells me that I'm gonna run out money by the end of the month for a strange reason", Peter said. Sonja's reply was a bit of laughter as they began to leave Central Park. All the while Sonja was starting t like this new time that she was taken to. At first she was unsure of what she should do but now she will live with the Web-Head.

* * *

**Epilogue**

It was late at night at Avengers Tower when Wanda walked into the living room and went to Tony and Steve. "Steve Tony I think we have a problem", Wanda said.

"What's going on? Hydra isn't plotting something new, are they?" Tony asked.

"No they are not", Wanda said and Tony sighed in relief. "Ever since our battle with Lucifer, I have been sensing strange magics appearing. I think those ladies are not the only ones to enter our world".

"That's not good", Steve said. "We'll send out a message to everyone to lookout for these new threats".

"Good because as of this moment..." Wanda began.

_ **-Elsewhere-** _

"_... I can feel that they more of a threat to the world than we think_".

Standing on a stone gargoyle stood a red skinned woman with long black hair, horns, large demonic wings, and wearing black clothing. The woman smiled revealing her fangs as she looked at the city in the nighttime. "A new world, a new chance to build a kingdom", the woman said. "Before I can do that, Lady Death and her new friends must die". The woman looked behind and smiled as she had several other women with her. "Luckily, I have allies to help me".

**Next time Peter gets Sonja's sword an upgrade.**


	3. Update

_ **Chapter 3: Upgrade** _

Standing on a building was Lady Death as she looking over the city. She knows for a fact that this Earth was not the Earth she was use to. Too be fair she spent most of her undead life in Hell as it's queen but that doesn't matter right now. All she knew was that she was alone.

All Lady Death could think of was everything she lost over her life time. First it was her mother, then her lover, her humanity, her next lover who she made unstoppable zombie, and her mentor. Now she adds to that list of lost ones as she adds her two nameless wolves, her hell horse, and now her reality. She didn't want any of this, to lose so much or to be a Death Goddess.

"_**What do I do now?**_" Lady Death asked herself.

"Well this is certainly interesting, don't you think Hope", another dark voice said. Lady Death turned around to see a red skinned woman standing behind her. "To think that we would end up on the same Earth again is astounding".

Lady Death glared at her. She knew this woman alright. This is Sakkara, alias named Purgatori. A former slave turned concubine to vampire demon hybrid. Lady Death remembered all of there encounters that she and Purgatori have had in the past and how much it pissed her off to be near this vampire-demon whore.

"_**What do you want Purgatori?**_" Lady Death asked in slight irritation.

"What I want is to rule over this city but I can't do that with you in the way", Sakkara said with a smirk. Lady Death turned around and grabbed the hilt of her sword when Purgatori spoke as she walked forward. "Relax you idiot, I'm not here to fight. I came to tell you not to get in our way". Purgatori stood to the left of Lady Death.

"_**You know just as well as I do that there will be forces that will try to stop you**_", Lady Death said before she turned to walk away from her. "_**Don't worry about me getting in your way as long you stay out of mine**_". Lady Death created a portal and left.

Purgatori smiled as she left when another portal opened. Another woman appeared with with short blonde hair and red eyes. "Did you do it?" the woman asked.

"Yes I did", Sakkara said. "Unbeknownst to her, I cast a spell on her so that we can know of her location. We strike her when the moment arises".

"What about Vampirella and her new allies?"

"They are no to threat to us at all. Anyone with abilities of a spider is beneath us", Sakkara said. "Once the heroes are defeated this world will belong to us".

* * *

**with Peter and Sonja**

It has been a week since Sonja decided to stay with Peter and the pair have been active at night (not like that). Sonja complained that had nothing to do while was at his job at Horizon Labs so Peter decided that they would go out at night to fight crime. While stoked about this she was a bit miffed that Peter told her that she couldn't kill anyone.

Currently it was midday as they fought against a large group of criminals. While Peter was webbing down several criminals, Sonja was enjoying herself punching, kicking, and slashing criminals around her. Peter noticed this and spoke about it. "I take it you are having fun huh?"

"I've been bored for most of the week while you were at your job", Sonja said. "I needed this".

"Well alright then", was all Peter could say. Peter punched a few criminals away before he webbed them all down. Sonja was able to slash the guns of several criminals, while Peter yanked several guns away with his webbing, before Sonja knocked them all out with her bare hands.

Peter and Sonja looked around to see that all of the criminals have been dealt with and turned to look at each other. "Well it looks we did good work here today", Sonja said with a smile.

"Yes we did", Peter said as he and Sonja began to walk out of the warehouse. "So where do you want to get food from?" Before Sonja could answer that question, a beam of rainbow-ish light surrounded them. "Oh man".

Soon enough, Peter and Sonja disappeared from where they were standing.

_ **-Bifrost Bridge/Asgard-** _

Peter and Sonja appeared inside of a golden observatory with two individuals standing nearby. Peter instantly recognized the two and spoke to them. "Hey Heimdall, Lady Sif, it's been a while", Peter said.

"It's good to see you too, Man of Spiders", Sif said.

"What the hell is going on here?" Sonja demanded answers.

"We need your help with something important", Sif said.

"What seems to be the problem?" Peter asked.

It was at that moment that Heimdall began to speak. "Amora the Enchantress and her Executioner are terrorizing the Dwarves of Nidavellir to steal Uru Metal. If we don't stop them they will have more power than they should".

"What about Thor?"

"He's currently in space dealing with an issue at the request of his father", Heimdall said. "We could asked for other heroes of Midgard but they were busy with their own issues at the moment. We need your help".

Peter had to sigh at this. It seemed like every time something like this happen, the other heroes were either gone or busy leaving him to deal with this. Peter looked at them both and spoke. "Alright, we'll help. Tell us where they are and we'll handle it", Peter said.

"Thank you Spider. Lady Sif will join you in your battle against Amora", Heimdall said. "I must remain here to keep watch of all of Asgard's enemies but I can send you to Nidavellir".

"We understand", Sonja said.

"Good luck. My our forefathers guide you to victory", Heimdall said as he used his sword and teleported the three to Nidavellir.

* * *

**Nidavellir**

The Dwarves were mining as mush Uru Metal as possible as Scourge the Executioner stood over them. A few feet away, Amora watched as the Dwarves started to pile on the Uru Metal and she smiled. "So much Uru. Just a little bit more and it will be all mine", Amora said.

"Here, this is the last of the Uru Metal. Take and go", said the head Dwarf named Eitri as he handed her the Uru Metal.

"Great this is just what I needed. Alright Scourge, kill them all", Amora said as she began to create a portal.

"WHAT?! We had a deal!" Eitri yelled out only to be grabbed by the neck thanks to Scourge.

"Did you honestly think I would keep my word to filthy Dwarves?" Amora asked.

"You know Amora, this is why Thor refuses to ask you out at all. Every male wonders why someone as beautiful as you has such a black hole for a heart". Amora and Scourge looked to see Peter, Sonja, and Sif walk up to them.

Scourge dropped Eitri and turned to face them while reaching for for his axe. "Great we have visitors. The cow, a redhead mortal, and an insect", Amora said.

"Arachnid. Seriously, how can someone like you not get it right?" Peter asked.

"Surrender now and return the Uru Metal or feel my blade pierce your flesh", Sif said.

"As if I would ever condone the idea of surrendering, especially to you Cow", Amora began levitating with magic. "With this amount Uru, I can easily fight against the All-Father himself and take over Asgard. If I can't have Thor, then I will everyone he cares for suffer for his crimes".

"Wow, who knew that a Goddess such as yourself... could be so petty?" Peter quipped with a deadpanned look. "You're doing all of this because one guy said no to you Amora. Maybe you've been inhaling too many magic fumes or something, but you seem to have forgotten that there other men in Asgard. For example, your partner there".

"You dare insult me bug?! Thor is the only one for me and I will-oww", Amora was cut off when Sonja threw a rock at her face.

"I got tired of listening to her", Sonja said before pulling out her sword. "If you won't listen to reason then we're done talking. Let's fight!" Sonja yelled out before charging at Scourge. The two clashed and despite being mortal, Sonja was pushing Scourge back a little. This shocked him and Amora as it happened.

"Sonja is going to get me killed one of these days", Peter said to himself as he and Sif ran towards Amora. Amora began firing bolts of magic at them while Eitri was getting up and hid behind the mound of Uru.

Sonja continued her fight with Scourge and was punched in the stomach and sent flying. Sonja began to use her own momentum to bounce off the ceiling and stab Scourge in his right shoulder. Sonja back-flipped off of him and kicked him in the face while doing so.

Peter and Sif continued their fight against Amora. While at first Peter and Sif fought together to throw off Amora, she started to turn the tables on them as she attacked them with magical constructs. Peter was flipping around to keep from being attacked when a rock of Uru was thrown to him.

Peter caught it and held it up as a bolt of magic almost him. The attack dissipated and Peter looked to see the Uru rock glow slightly. "Whoa what just happened?"

"Uru can absorb any kind of magic. Use it to defeat her", Eitri called out. Amora glared at him.

"You little-" Amora was cut off again when Sif tackled her down.

Sonja continued her fight with Scourge and started punching at him furiously and getting hard hits in. Scourge was trying his hardest to retaliate but failing and was hit by a strong uppercut. Scourge managed to punch Sonja in face again but Sonja struck back with a quick leg sweep dropping him on his back.

Peter and Sif began to gain the upper hand and countered Amora's attacks. Amora saw what was happening to Scourge and glared again. "Can't you do any anything other than fail?!" Amora yelled before sending a blast of magic at them. Sonja ducked and allowed the attack to hit Scourge as he was getting up and knocked him out.

"Well, looks like it's just us and you Amora", Peter said. "You know we really don't need to do this".

"I've had enough of you all!" Amora yelled before charging an attack. "With this attack you all will die in one shot! Have fun in Muspelheim fools!"

"Actually, wouldn't we go to Valhalla inste-" Peter was interrupted as she fired her attack. Sonja thought fast and threw her sword at her causing an explosion. While Amora was trying to clear away the smoke from her attack, Peter jumped up with Sonja and the two simultaneously attacked Amora.

"C-Curse you, m-mortals", Amora said before she fell into unconsciousness.

"We did it", Peter said as he helped Sonja up. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm alright", Sonja said before she picked up her sword. Sonja frowned as her sword was now broken and turning to dust. "My sword on the other hand, not so much".

"Don't worry we'll make another for you. For now I say should get these two to a place where they won't escape", Peter said.

"I should end them but you're right", Sif said as she grabbed the unconscious bodies of Amora and Scourge and took them with her.

"You must be Eitri. Thor has told me about you before", Peter said.

"Yes I am. I am truly grateful for you to aid me and saving us Dwarves", Eitri said.

"It's no problem at all", Peter said.

Sonja had no choice but place her sword down before looking to the mound of Uru Metal. She noticed that Eitri was behind her and spoke. "Tell me, what is it about Uru Metal that makes it special?" Sonja asked.

"It's used to create weapons for those worthy of using them. From Gungnir to Mjolnir, we Dwarves have created the best weapons in the nine realms", Eitri said before walking up to her. "While not from Asgard, I would be more than happy to make you a new sword for you. Consider it a gift from the people of Nidavellir".

"I would actually like that", Sonja said with a smile.

_ **-Later-** _

A few hours had passed before Peter and Sonja had returned back to Midgard. Sonja was content as she was wielding a new sword made just for her. Peter looked over to her and saw that she was happy. "So this has been an exciting day huh?" Peter asked.

"Yes it is", Sonja said. "Just so you know Spider I will be coming you on your next patrol", Sonja said.

"I know Sonja", Peter said as they continued on to his home. Unbeknownst to them, they were spied on by two familiar individuals.

**Next time Peter and Sonja get new roommates.**


	4. New Roommates

_ **Chapter 4: New Roommates** _

Peter was currently in his living room as he and Sonja were arm wrestling. Why are they arm wrestling? Because Sonja wanted to arm wrestle him. Despite his superhuman strength, Peter decided to hold back against Sonja because after all she was technically just human.

Needless to say... this was a mistake and Sonja is now inches away from winning while Peter is slowly regretting this decision. "Gahhh! It was a bad idea to take you lightly!" Peter said as he was now using a bit of his strength to even the odds.

"I'm glad you agree Spider", Sonja said with a smirk. "But it will take more than what you are doing now to beat me".

"Don't you worry, I have more strength than you know", Peter said as he was now exerting more power to make Sonja's arm near the table. Peter was now inches away from winning and Sonja looked a little worried. "Victory is mine Sonja!"

"I don't think so Spider", Sonja said as she grabbed Peter shirt and pulled him closer to her before kissing him. This caught Peter off guard and Sonja took the opportunity to slam Peter's hand onto the table. She soon broke the kiss before cheering. "Yes, I win Spider!"

"That's not fair, you distracted me. That doesn't count", Peter said as he pouted.

"Yes it does. There are no rules against distractions Spider", Sonja teased before sticking out her tongue at him. Peter continued to pout when they heard the doorbell ring.

"Someone's at the door", Peter said as he got up went to the door and began to open it. "Hello-" Peter was cut off when a Panther leapt on to him and was trying to bite him. Peter used every bit of strength to keep the Panther from killing him while Panther was trying to swipe at Peter with it's claws. "GET OFF OF ME YOU CRAZY LEOPARD!"

"Get off of him creature or else!" Sonja yelled as she pulled out her new sword and pointed it at the Panther.

"Relax, she's not gonna kill you". Peter and Sonja turned to see Vampirella walk in while the Panther got off of Peter and transformed into Pantha.

"You had to do that didn't you? You just couldn't resist huh?" Peter asked out of slight frustration.

"Yes and it was great", Pantha said with a mix of a grin and a smirk.

Peter grumbled before he stopped and he sighed. "Fine, I'll let it go. I deserved it. Are we cool now?"

"For now, yes", Pantha said looking pleased.

Vampirella shook her head and covered her face. "Pantha what am I gonna do with you?" Vampi said to herself before looking to Peter and Sonja. "Sorry for her little prank and for the intrusion. We needed to come here".

"How did you even know where live?" Peter asked.

"Acute sense of smell. Plus I'm a telepath", Vampi replied.

"Ah crap", Peter said.

"Don't worry, we won't tell anyone", Vampi said as Pantha stood by her. "We came here because we need your help".

"What seems to be the problem?" Peter asked.

"There are some demons from Lucifer's attack that are still alive. We need your help to deal with them", Vampi said.

"Huh, I knew there were some demons left over", Peter said. "After Lucifer's attack weeks ago, myself, Sonja, and a few others went out to search for some more demons but couldn't find anyone of them. I had a suspicious feeling they were around somewhere. They most have been staying hidden until the time was right".

"They were waiting for the right time unfortunately they're supposed to be working for someone named Satana", Vampi said.

"Uh oh, that's not good at all", Peter said.

"This Satana is an enemy I assume?" Pantha asked.

"Not in the beginning but yeah. Her whole name is Satana Hellstrom, sister to Daimon Hellstrom, the nicknamed son of Satan", Peter said. "She's a Succubus and has powerful magic user. If she's gathering those demons we'll need to find out why".

"You have a lead on where they are gathering?" Sonja asked.

"Of course I do. My nose is a lot more effective than a human's nose", Vampi said with confidence.

"I don't about that. There are some people I personally know with the same ability but that's not important", Peter said as he began to take his clothes off to reveal the Spider-Man suit underneath. Peter put on his mask before he spoke again. "We better get going. The sooner we leave the sooner we find out what's going on".

"Agreed", Vampi, Pantha, and Sonja all agreed as they got ready to go.

"By the way, what was that kiss all about?" Peter asked out of curiosity.

"It was to distract you Spider. It wasn't anything serious", Sonja said as she began to walk off.

"Uh,Okay", Peter said.

_'Why did I kiss him? It was just a game and I made it something more. What is going on with me?'_ Sonja thought to herself as they followed Vampi to their destination.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

A woman with short red hair walked towards Purgatori and spoke. "Spotted Vampirella and Pantha with the Spider and the Red Sonja", the woman said.

"Good, keep on eye on them for now", Purgatori said.

"On it", the redhead said before she began to leave.

* * *

**with our Heroes**

The ladies and Peter made it to the secret lair of Satana where they began to walk in. "Who would've known that your world also had supernatural beings as well?" Vampi asked.

"Yeah our world, no universe, is full of amazing and terrifying people", Peter said. "Humans, Mutants, Mutates, Inhumans, Gods, Demons, Cosmic Beings, Aliens, Time Travelers, Magic Users, and so many more. You name it, we probably, no definitely, got it".

"I take it you also have Vampires too", Vampi asked.

"Yep. I usually don't fight Vampires but if I do it's usually with Blade, the Vampire Hunter", Peter said as he crawled upside down on the ceiling. "I take it you hunted Vampires in your world right?"

"Yeah, I did", Vampi said.

"Well alright that's- wait, aren't you a Vampire?" Peter asked.

"No I'm actually an alien with Vampire abilities. My beloved yet crazy mother was responsible for me being alien while also giving birth to Vampires", Vampi said.

"If your mother gave birth to Vampires than that means-" Sonja was cut off.

"Yeah, I know. I'm technically related to them all", Vampi said.

"It also means you're committing fratricide when you think about it", Peter said.

"Can we not judge me at all? I didn't want this at all. It's my mother's fault, okay?" Vampi said slightly irritated.

Peter landed gently on the ground next to Vampi. "Trust me, I understand that family can make bad decisions. I'm not judging you at all", Peter said.

Vampi was taken aback by Peter's sincere words. She believed that Peter may have had a similar experience where his parents made mistakes. Unfortunately for them, a voice called out to them.

"Well isn't this a surprise. I wasn't expecting visitors".

Everyone looked to see a woman sitting on a chair and drinking a red substance from a glass cup before putting it down. She wore a red skin tight suit and had long white hair, two large white horns, and red eyes. This give her a beautiful yet terrifying look.

"Ladies that's her. That's Satana Hellstrom", Peter said.

"Spider-Man it's been a while", Satana said seductively. "Come here, let me give you a kiss". This caused Sonja to feel an uncontrollable urge to stab her right then and there.

"I would kiss you but I'd like to keep my soul", Peter said.

"Oh come on, it's just one kiss", Satana said. "I promise it won't kill you. Who knows you might even enjoy it".

"Alright enough of this", Vampi said as she walked in front of Peter. "There were demons that came from another world and you've gathering them so tell us where they are".

"And you think that demanding me to answer will give you what you wanted?" Satana asked as she stood up.

"Yes, _we_ do", Vampi said as she grew her claws out. Pantha followed suit and morphed into a Panther and Sonja drew her new sword and readied herself for a fight.

Satana's eyes began glowing and with a snap of her fingers, she summoned the demons the heroes were looking for. The demons charged at them and the three began to fight them off.

"Wait ladies we-" Peter was cut off when he ducked under an attacking demon. Peter began punching demons and sending them flying while Sonja, Pantha, and Vampirella were killing demons left and right.

Sonja managed to cut down several demons around and spun around to successfully decapitate several demons surrounding her. Vampi was slashing demons with her claws and ripping off the heads of several demons with her bare hands. Pantha did the same only she was jumping on them and biting their heads off.

Peter on the other hands was webbing up demons and trapping them in a large spider web as he was trying not to kill them despite being demons. The demons were not his concern Peter just needed to speak with Satana.

Speaking of which, the half demon effortlessly attacked Vampi and held her up by her neck. "I really hope you see the error you made for challenging me Vampire", Satana said.

"I-I'm not a Vampire, you bitch", Vampi said.

"You know it's not just men that I take souls from with a kiss", Satana said.

"I'd probably enjoy it if I didn't think you were horrible", Vampi said. Satana smirked at this before attempting to kiss Vampi.

"Stop please!" Peter said as he webbed down some more demons. "Satana please call off the demons. We came here to talk not fight. Please forgive my friend".

Satana stopped what she was going to do and considered Peter's words. "Alright then, I'll let her go", Satana said as she placed Vampi down and let her go. With a snap of her fingers, the demons disappeared.

"We just wanted to know what you wanted to use the demons for", Peter said.

"Really now? Well if you want to know, I planned on taking them to Hell to consume their corrupted souls. Ironic because I could use them to defeat my father and rule over his area of Hell but I guess now is not the right time", Satana said. "Don't worry about the demons they will be dealt with by me Spider-Man".

"Got it and thank you", Peter said.

"You know you could've just told us that from the start", Vampi said.

"And where would the fun in that be?" Satana asked. "Oh and before you go..." Satana walked up to Peter and kissed him on the lips, shocking Peter and angering the girls mainly Sonja. Surprisingly for Peter, he feel like his soul was being taken. Satana broke the kiss and smiled at Peter. "I told you like it and you'd still be alive".

Peter tried to say something but this "...Speechless... first time in a long time", Peter said.

"Alright Casanova, let's go", Pantha said as she began pushing him away towards the exit. While this happened, Sonja punched Peter in the shoulder.

"GAHHH! What was that for?"

"I don't know why. I just had to punch someone", Sonja said and walked a head before Peter could question her.

The four left Satana's lair and began to head to Peter's house when Vampi spoke. "Peter, this wasn't the only reason we came to visit you today", Vampi said.

"Really? What else did you come for?" Peter asked.

"We need a place to stay", Vampi admitted. "This world is completely different front the one we know and while somethings are similar, it seems foreign to us".

"As much as we didn't want to, at first, we decided that maybe we should get help from you", Pantha said.

"Okay then. What about Lady Death?" Peter asked.

"Don't know about her and don't care what problem she has. Fuck her", Vampirella said venomously and with a matching glare. Peter figured that the two must have some type of grudge against each other and decided to leave that alone for now.

"Well we don't have that many beds but I'll see what we can do", Peter said.

"Who knows, maybe we all can sleep in the same bed together", Vampi said jokingly.

"Yeah, that'll be the day", Peter said while laughing while Sonja think much of it and Pantha was visibly disgusted with the idea. "Well it's getting late and I have to contact the Avengers and let them know what going on with you all".

"Understood", Vampi said.

The Quartet ended up back at Peter's house where they spent the rest of the day. As a good gesture to his new roommates Peter gave them his bedroom to sleep in while he and surprisingly Sonja slept on the couch in the living room. Peter to dispel the idea of them all sleeping in the same bed. Little did any of them know that would happen regardless.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Purgatori sat back as the redhead walked into the room. "They found the demons that survived after Lucifer's defeat but they were taken by a succubus to Hell", the redhead said.

"Dammit, we could've used them", Purgatori said. "Doesn't matter, all we need is for the Spider and his girlfriends to be distracted long enough for our plan to work".

Soon enough a blonde woman entered the room. "Don't about my sister and her friends. I'll take good care of them", the blonde said as she smiled to reveal fangs.

**Next time ** **Peter and Vampirella meet two dangerous Vampire ladies and talk about love.**

**As of a couple of days ago I deleted my Heroes United story. I deleted the story because it just didn't feel right. In addition to that I believed that I tell a better than what was being told. I apologize to everyone who I may have disappointed and I thank you for loving that story. I promise to make you a better Heroes United.**

**Also I'm going to hold off on updating my other stories beginning next year to finally finish VSS. Until then I'll try to get out the next chapter of Twelve Wives. Hopefully you all understand and I thank you all.**


	5. Bad Blood

_ **Chapter 5: Bad Blood** _

It's a day since Vampi and Pantha started living with Peter and Sonja and currently Peter was in kitchen cooking sausage, bacon, eggs, and large wheat cakes. All the while Peter was singing to himself as he cooked.

"Livin on the edge, fighting crime, shootin webs. Swinging from the ledge, he can above my head. Ah ah ah ah ah, ah ah ah ah ah. Villains on the rise and the city's victimized. Looking up with no surprise, arriving in the speed of time. Ah ah ah ah ah, ah ah ah ah ah", Peter sang as he was nearly finished with the food and began to take out the last batch of wheat cakes. "Spectacular, spectacular Spider-Man. Spectacular, spectacular Spider-Man-"

"Singing your own songs huh?" Vampi asked as she sat on the table behind him. Peter jumped in surprise and hit his head in the open oven's edge. Seeing this, Vampi had to stifle her laugh to keep from laughing uncontrollably.

"Gahh, that hurts! If you must know, that song was made by a friend of mine named Alison Blair", Peter said as he placed the last batch of wheat cakes before he began rubbing his head. "What caused you to wake up so early?"

"The food obviously. I'm surprised that you cooked all of this for us", Vampi said as she got off the table.

"Well I figured that since you and Pantha will be staying here you might as well enjoy some home cooked meals", Peter said.

"Well if you insist", Vampi said as she took one of the sausages Peter cooked and began eating it. "Mm, this pretty good".

"Thanks, I worked hard to make sure they're all good", Peter said as he grabbed a plate and started stacking wheat cakes. "I'll go and call the other two over to eat".

"We're already here", Sonja said as she and Pantha walked in. "This one started growling and waking me up".

"Is that a problem for you?" Pantha challenged.

"Yes it is", Sonja retorted.

"Well deal with it", Pantha said with a pointed gaze at Sonja. Sonja returned it with a pointed gaze of her own before Peter walked over.

"Alright you two it's early in the morning so let's not fight. Let's just eat and enjoy breakfast", Peter said as Vampi was eating before she heard something.

_"Hello sister, I see you've made some new friends"_. Vampi's eyes widened as she recognized who it was. _"Yes sister, I'm in this world too. Not only that but I have some new acquaintances that have some shared history with you that would love to meet you"_.

_'What do you want?'_ Vampi asked telepathically to her sister.

_"All I want is to reconnect with my sister again. Meet me at Central Park in three hours and make sure you come alone. If you don't there will be blood splattered around the city"_. Vampi didn't like this one bit and decided to be discreet about it.

"Hey Vampi, you alright?" Peter asked as he looked at her face.

"Uh yeah, something just came up so I'll have to go", Vampi said before she went to a room to change clothes. Pantha looked at Vampi as she was in Peter's room to change clothes but decided that it was Vampi's business and not her's.

"By the way Spider, what is this?" Sonja asked as she held up a small red device shaped like a spider.

"Oh that's my Spider Tracer. They are tracking devices that are tuned to my Spider Sense", Peter said to Sonja and Pantha. "They are have a switch right here that allows them to be turned on and my Spider Sense will react immediately". Peter was unaware that Vampi was listening to him explain what his Spider Tracers were. Suddenly Vampi began to smirk as she thought of a plan.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

In another area, the blonde woman approached Purgatori and several items in her hands. "Everything is complete and Vampirella will be on her way to where we will meet her", the blonde said with a sick smile.

"Good. To think that Vampirella had had a sister that hates her", Purgatori joked as she created a portal.

The blonde woman looked at her creating this portal and spoke. "Where are you going?"

"I need to go meet with a warlord to make a deal with him", Purgatori said as she started to walk through it. "Until I get back, cause as much pain to Vampirella as you can". With that Purgatori disappeared into the portal.

* * *

**with Vampi**

Vampi managed to get to Central Park after three hours had passed. She began looking to find her sister all the while speaking to herself. "Alright where is that ungrateful sister of mine that needs a firm kick to the ass?" Vampi continued on until she saw a man standing in front of her with his back to her. Vampi sniffed and her eyes widened. "No it can't be". Vampi walked closer to him. "Adam is that you?"

The man slightly turn his head and spoke. "Elly, is that you?" Soon enough the man slowly turned around to show himself to her. Vampi's eyes widened with tears starting to form. This man was Adam Van Helsing, Vampi's former lover. "Elly, it's been a while. It's good to see you again".

Vampi ran over to him and hugged him. "Adam, I thought you were dead", Vampi said as she hugged him tightly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'm back now and I'm here for you Elly", Adam said as he held her. "I love you so much".

Tears fell from Vampi's eyes as hugged him. "I loved you too Adam", Vampi said as she held him closer when...

_ **SNAP!** _

Vampi broke Adam's neck with her hand, killing him immediately. Adam's lifeless body fell to the ground and Vampi glared with her eyes glowing red. "You thought you could trick me with a demon disguised as Adam?! Draculina, get out here now!"

Suddenly, the body of Adam reverted to that of a demon as the blonde woman appeared. These woman was Draculina, the twin sister of Vampirella. To say that they have a rocky relationship is an understatement.

"Great we went through all that trouble just to make him look just like Adam and you go and kill him", Draculina sighed in disappointment. "It's no wonder Adam is dead now".

"You fucking bitch. **DON"T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT HIM LIKE THAT ESPECIALLY IN FRONT OF ME!**" Vampi shouted in rage, sprouting her wings and extending her fangs and claws.

"I'll say what I will Adam all I want and you won't do a damn thing about sister!" Draculina laughed back. Vampirella had enough of her and lunged at her only for several knives to be thrown and stab her wings causing her to fall to the ground. "Did you really think you could attack me when I have allies sister?"

From out of nowhere two other women appeared. The first had short red hair and wore black pants and a black short (if you can call it that) named Chastity Marks. The other was a Chinese woman that wore a green dress that exposed a lot of cleavage and had a slit that her left leg named Jade. These two ladies wore vampires but they are somehow walking around in daylight.

"You two are suppose to be dead. How are you here and how are you walking around in daylight and not burn to death?" Vampi growled as she tried to get up only for Draculina to step on her head and force her back down.

"If you must know we have these specially made medallions that protect us in the sunlight", Chastity said as she showed Vampi. "With these no one can stop".

"And as for your other question, Purgatori aided us for the purpose of getting back at you all", Jade said as she took a knife and stabbed Vampi's lower back. Vampi yelled in anger.

"It's about time we finally finish this sister", Draculina said as she hissed, revealing her fangs, along with Chastity and Jade did. Before they could do anything, All three ladies had taser webbing shot in their faces. As they backed away, Peter (in his Spider-Man suit) appeared and walked over to Vampi.

"Apologies ladies but Vampi is a roommate of mine and I can't have you torment her", Peter said as he helped take the knives out of her. "Very clever of you to use a Spider Tracer to alert me to your location".

"Well I had to do something",Vampi said as Peter took out the knives as her wounds started to heal. Peter helped her to her feet as the three stand before them. "They're pretty tough so don't let your guard down".

"Got it", Peter said as they got ready to fight. "So you're Vampi's sister. Nice to meet you, I'm Spider-Man and I'll be kicking your ass today".

"I know exactly who you are and I'm going to enjoy killing you. I'm really going to enjoy ripping out your tongue human", Draculina growled.

"Sorry to disappoint you but many have tried and failed. But if it makes you feel any better you can give it your best shot", Peter quipped. The three ladies attacked with Peter fighting both Chastity and Jade while the sisters fought each other.

Outside of the fighting, Sonja and Pantha watched from a far. "Three on two is hardly a fair fight", Pantha said as she laid back on a tree.

"True but they can handle it. Best not to get involved", Sonja said as she observed the fighting.

Peter continued dodging the attacks of the ladies before roundhouse kicking them both. They both fell to the ground before Jade recovered and stood back up. "Try this human!" Jade yelled as she transformed into a dragon.

"Oh no a dragon, what ever shall I do?" Peter faked being scared before pointing to her. "I knocked out a T-Rex once before. This doesn't even scare me".

An enraged Jade blasted fire from her mouth only for Peter sling up onto her neck with webs. Jade tried to shake Peter off of her but he held on because of his wall crawling abilities. Peter managed to her head and began to shoot taser webs into her eyes to blind her.

Jade roared in pain as she reverted back to her human form before ripping the webbing from her face. She began creating fireballs to hit Peter but Peter continuously dodged her attacks and ended up hitting Chastity due . "Ahhh! Jade, you bitch, you hit me!" Chastity yelled.

"How about help me kill the bug then you can complain", Jade said as she aimed at Peter. She threw the fireball only for Peter to kick it back at her in the abdomen. Chastity and Jade tried to rush Peter only for Peter to kick them both unconscious.

"Well these two are down. Now for Vampi to beat her sister", Peter said as he watched the sisters fight.

Vampi and Draculina were slashing at each other with their claws. Vampi switched from slashing her sister to tackling her to the ground and punching her repeatedly. Draculina was able to use her legs to wrap around Vampi's waist before slamming her back on the ground.

Draculina was able to get back up before grabbing Vampi by the neck and trying to strangle her to death. Vampi grabbed her sisters arms and slowly began to pry her arms from her neck and kicked Draculina in the stomach to force her off.

As Draculina was falling back, Vampi kicked herself up and ran towards Draculina and kicked her in the face hard. Draculina flipped in middle air before falling on her back. She would have gotten back up but she was stopped by Vampi. "It's over Draculina. Surrender now", Vampi said.

"It's never over sister. If we can't kill you then Purgatori will", Draculina said as she glared at Vampi.

"Who is Purgatori?" Peter asked looking to Pantha.

"You'll have to ask Lady Death about her", Pantha said as she crossed her arms.

"You'll see soon enough sister", Draculina said before she suddenly disappeared into a portal under her. Vampi looked to see that it was Jade doing this as she and Chastity also disappeared into their own portals. The only thing present was was the demon that imitated Vampi's lover.

"Let's get out of here", Vampi said as she walked towards the others.

* * *

**Later**

Vampi sat in a room alone when the door opened and Peter walked in with a tray of food. "Hey I figured you'd probably be hungry so I cooked some food for you", Peter said.

"Thanks Peter", Vampi said as she didn't look at him. Peter was about to leave the room when Vampi spoke again. "Do you know what it's like to lose someone you love?"

This question caught Peter off guard so he closed the door and walked over to Vampi and sat next to her. "Yeah, I do know that feeling and yeah it sucks". Peter closed his eyes as he sighed. "To be honest I've lost a lot of people but my two greatest loses were Mary Jane and Gwen Stacy".

"What happened to them?" Vampi asked as she looked to Peter.

"With Gwen I tried to save her but she died because of me. As of MJ, she's still alive but... " Peter hesitated for a moment. "I'll tell you another time about her. Regardless, that pain is still there".

"If that's true then how can you still smile?" Vampi asked.

"Because I remember the good times I had with them and continue to move forward", Peter said as he slowly stood back up. "Vampi, I want you to know that if you do need help with anything don't be afraid to call me. We are friends, right?"

Vampi looked at him with a smirk. "Moving a little fast there Peter", Vampi said.

"Right my bad", Peter said sheepishly as he headed for the door... only for Vampi to grab him from behind. "Uh Vee?"

"Thank you Peter. I needed that", Vampi said with tears going down her face but she had a smile on her face as well. Soon enough, she turned him around and kissed him on the cheek. "You know I think it's better to eat with your roommates right?"

"Right", Peter said with a smile as he and Vampi, who grabbed the tray, left the room to join Pantha and Sonja in living room.

**Next time Pantha hangs out with Peter. Plus Lady Death faces another demon lady.**

**Also the Jade in this chapter is a Chaos Comics character that is now owned by Dynamite Entertainment. She's a 4000 year old vampire and leader of the Chinese mafia. The medallions were based on the medallion Jubilee had when she was turned into a vampire.**


	6. Guilty Conscience

_ **Chapter 6: Guilty Conscience** _

Peter was in his living room as he stood in front of the three ladies. "Ladies I brought you all here because I wanted to show you all something amazing. Well that and because no one else wanted to. Regardless, feast your eyes on my new Spider Brace!" Peter said as he showed a device on his wrist.

"Wow you made a watch, congratulations", Pantha said with a bored expression.

"It's not a watch Pantha, its a brace", Peter said as started to press a button on it. "With it, I can transform into any of my suits at will. Just watch". Peter pressed another button on the device and his current Spider-Man suit changed to all black with with neon green lights on the suit.

"Whoa!" Vampi said in amazement. "What suit is this?"

"This is my stealth suit", Peter answered. "I have a few other suits programmed in it already so I can transform into it when I need to".

"What gave you the idea to make this?" Sonja asked.

"I honestly thought it would be a good idea to have this as it would be helpful to use suits with different abilities", Peter revealed.

"How were you able to make this?" Vampi asked.

"I work at Horizon Labs as a scientist. I usually try to craft different things to help others", Peter said with a smile. "It also helps that the pay is pretty good".

"How much do you make?" Vampi asked.

"I'd say about $20,000 every month", Peter said causing the three to go wide eyed in shock. "Yep, even I can't believe I have that much money". With that Peter turned off the device and his suit disappeared to reveal to brunette man with a smiling face. "With this, it can help us with fighting villains a lot easier especially since some villains are getting upgrades".

"Let's hope it works out that way", Pantha said.

"Peter I hope you don't mind but Pantha will needs new clothes. Could you be a dear and buy some clothes for her?" Vampi asked with a smile.

"I-I'm pretty sure Pantha can pick out her clothes just fine", Peter said.

"That may seem like it but truth be told Pantha has horrible taste in fashion. Look at what she's wearing currently", Vampi joked.

"Fuck you Elly. I look sexy and you know it", Pantha said with a frown.

"True, you do look sexy but do you want to wear that all the time?" Vampi asked with a smirk.

Pantha thought about it for a second and sighed before she spoke again. "Fine. I'll get some new clothes", Pantha said before she looked to Peter. "You better not peek when I'm changing you perv".

"Wow, I'm already being called a perv for no reason. What is this a bad harem anime?" Peter asked jokingly. Pantha growled at him in response. "Oh my God, relax I'm not gonna peek on you at. Just so you know, I'm picking out your clothes. You're picking out your under garments, alright?"

"Whatever, Pervy Parker", Pantha said.

"Now I know you are doing this on purpose", Peter said.

"Yeah, I you won't stop me", Pantha said with a small smirk.

"Oh my God, let's just go", Peter said as he and Pantha headed for the door. "Sonja, Vee, don't do anything crazy while we're gone".

"Relax we know what to do", Vampi said as she sat with Sonja on the couch. "Also Pantha, treat Peter well on your date".

"Fuck you Elly, it's not date", Pantha said.

"Language", Vampi said with a smirk. With that Peter and Pantha left the house. "So ever played strip poker?" Sonja had a weird feeling about Vampi being left alone with her.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Purgatori was not happy. That's called an understatement. A slightly less understatement is saying she was pissed. "How could you possibly fail?! You all had ONE JOB! Kill the false Vampire and the Spider", Purgatori yelled in anger.

"That Spider was a lot stronger than he let's on", Jade said as she was rubbing her eyes.

"And you call yourself a vampire Jade. I should've known better than to trust you with anything", Purgatori said as she walked to her make shift throne.

"Then how about you fight him then? Are you afraid of fighting him at all Miss drinks the blood of gods?" Jade challenged.

"He's not worth my time and I'd be careful if I were you Jade. I made you who you are and I can also destroy you", Purgatori said with a glare.

"I'd like to see you try bitch", Jade said with an glare as she conjured green fireballs. Purgatori turned to face her when Chastity got in between them both.

"Enough. Let's focus on the Spider and his friends", Chastity said. "Let's not forget, we have someone dealing with Lady Death right now. If she's inside Lady Death then we have a shot".

"Agreed. Let's make sure she can't get any allies by having someone cause a distraction", Draculina said as she walked forward.

"Leave it to me", a voice called out. Another woman appeared. "It's about time I got to see Pantha again and show her pain".

"And you'll do perfectly", Draculina said with an evil smirk.

* * *

**with Peter and Pantha**

Peter and Pantha were currently at the mall with Peter picking out clothes for Pantha. Pantha made sure to wear a trench coat as she didn't have any other clothes to wear except her usual clothes. Pantha walked to Peter as he had gathered about five pants and five shirts and showed him what she had.

"Are you done yet?" Pantha asked as she had several pairs of panties and bras.

"Just about done. All I need to do is pay for this and that will about it", Peter said as Pantha started to place her undergarments into cart. "It's weird that I'm buying clothes for just you when I should be buying Vampi clothes as well".

"You can try but she'll probably just wear her bikini instead", Pantha said as she lead the way to a check out. "Elly doesn't doesn't like to wear clothes at all. She wears her bikini mainly because it keeps her mobile and believes that people wear too much clothing. I usually don't like wearing anything else other than a bikini myself but I actually do wear other clothes just so nobody bitches or complains about it".

"You no when you put it like that I can kinda understand why", Peter said as he followed her.

"Although I also happen to Egyptian so I was brought up in usually hot weather", Pantha said as she and Peter began to check out the clothes. The two managed to pay for the clothes before heading for the exit.

"Yeah Elly mentioned that to me once and said that you are a goddess apparently", Peter said as he and Pantha were about to leave.

"I'm a minor goddess. I worshiped Ra and tried to gain favor with him and the other gods", Pantha said before she stopped walking and looked at the ground. Peter wondered what was going on when she spoke again. "Let's just say that I did horrible things in the past that even you would horrible and would question whether I should be out on the streets".

"What do you mean by that?" Peter asked in concern.

"Just forget about it. Trust me the less you know, the better you are not knowing", Pantha said as she began to walk forward when she smelled someone's presence. "Webs we are not alone".

"I know. My Spider-Sense is tingling like crazy", Peter said as his Spider Sense was going off. Soon enough large snakes appeared to attack them. "Look out!" Peter and Pantha began to avoid the giant snakes as much as possible only for Peter to be grabbed and thrown away by a giant snake.

"Peter!" Pantha yelled before her attention was pulled to the snake woman that appeared. "You!" Pantha growled in rage as she changed into her panther form while the woman in front of her smiled.

"Pantha, it's been a while. I thought for sure you would died in the other world", the woman said as her snakes surrounded Pantha. "I don't like that you're still alive. However it's more than fine because your old friend Mamba is here to correct that".

"You'll try and fail bitch", Pantha said with a growl before she charged ahead. Pantha continued to avoid the large snakes, slashing a few in her way, as she leapt to attack Mamba. Pantha went to slash her but Mamba caught her in mid air.

"Nice try Pantha", Mamba taunted before grabbing Pantha by her ankle. "But you'll have to do better then that!" Mamba began hurling Pantha around in the air before she slammed her onto the ground.

Pantha coughed up blood as she tried to get back up. Before she could two snakes bit into Pantha's right thigh and left shoulder. Pantha roared in pain as two more snakes bit her before all four wrapped around Pantha's body to restrain her.

"Oh Pantha you have no idea how much I wanted to this day to come", Mamba said with an evil smile. "I will finally get my revenge on you!"

"Sorry that won't be happening today lady". Mamba looked to a red foot before she was kicked in the face. Pantha was webbed upwards as Peter (as Spider-Man) grabbed the snake's by the head and crushed them. "Always take out a snake by the head". Pantha was able to free to herself and stood beside Peter. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine", Pantha said as she got back up.

"Those were rattle snakes with large fangs. How are you fine?"

"Goddess, remember?" Pantha questioned with a smirk.

"Right", Peter said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "So ready to kick ass?" Mamba was getting back up as Pantha started to crack her knuckles.

"Hell yeah", Pantha had a large smirk on her face as Mamba had her snakes attack them. The two continued to fight the large snakes with Peter and Pantha defeating most of them. Pantha slashed two in front of her and three behind her and managed to decapitate them all while Peter webbed them down his webbing for Pantha to kill.

They continued doing this until Peter had an idea. "Pantha go high!" Pantha ran up to Peter with Peter using his strength to launch her in the air at Mamba. Using that opportunity, Peter rapid fire shot taser webs at the snakes to stun them. Peter managed to shoot a taser web at Mamba's face to stun her before Pantha slashed her face with her claws.

Mamba fell to the ground with her snakes slithering back towards her. "How are you still able to defeat me?!" Mamba asked with a glare.

"It's over Mamba and this time I'm making sure that what I say is permanent", Pantha said as she slowly walked towards Mamba with her claws extended. Before she could, the snakes jumped out and bit Pantha in the neck. "AAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Pantha fell to her knees as the snakes returned to Mamba.

"Hold on Pantha, I got you", Peter said as he grabbed her and helped her up.

"You would help someone like her human? You must be foolish to think she's someone to befriend", Mamba said as she began to get up. "Hopefully you'll learn that before she slaughters you too like she always does".

"Leave now before I get angry lady. Trust me, you wouldn't like me when I'm angry", Peter said in a serious tone.

Mamba managed to get to her feet and looked at Peter with a smirk. "It doesn't matter. As much as I'd like to kill Pantha, I was just here to buy time. I'm sure Purgatori will deal with you all herself", Mamba said as she created a portal to escape.

"Come on Pantha let's go", Peter said as he helped her to the car so they could leave.

* * *

**with Lady Death**

Lady Death was alone in an unknown area meditating. Soon enough, Lady Death spoke. "_**Are you going to come out and face me or will I have to kill you later?**_" Lady Death said.

"You'll probably have to kill me because I have every to kill you Lady Death". Lady Death stopped meditating and turned to see who it was. The person was a woman with demonic features. She had wings and horns, wore black clothing, and had tan-like orange skin. The bra she wore was covered in small spikes.

Lady Death instantly knew who this person was and drew her sword to confront her. "_**Hellwitch, I should've known you'd survive**_".

"Your mistake is that you thought I'd die so easily", Hellwitch roared as she charged forward and tackled her to the ground.

Hellwitch proceeded to attack Lady Death by punching her several times before Lady Death headbutt her in the nose to stun her. Lady Death used that moment to kick her off of her. She rolled backwards to stand upwards before using her sword to blast magic at Hellwitch.

"_**And y**__**our mistake was that you believed you have power or strength to kill me!**_" Lady Death yelled as she continued to blast at her with magic bolts. Hellwitch continued to avoid the attacks before blasting magic at her as well.

The two continued to blast magic bolts at each other until Lady Death charged at Hellwitch with her sword and managed to stab her in the shoulder. "GAHHHHHHHHHHH! You'll regret doing this you bitch!" Hellwitch yelled in anger.

"_**I'm going to do a lot more than just this if you don't tell me why you decided to attack me**_", Lady Death demanded an answer.

"Simple I came here to check on someone", Hellwitch said as her glare morphed into an evil smile. Lady Death's eyes widened as she realized what she meant. Before she could react, Hellwitch used her clawed hands to grab Lady Death's head. Lady Death yelled in pain as Hellwitch smiled. "Looks like you haven't completely gotten rid of her huh?"

"_**You're not setting her free!**_" Lady Death said before she pulled her sword out of Hellwitch's should and attempted to stab her in the face.

"Love to argue but I gotta go", Hellwitch said with a smirk as she created a portal underneath her and she fell through it. "We'll see each other again soon Hope! Hahahahah!" With that the portal closed.

"_**Dammit! I should've realized her intentions from the start!**_" Lady Death said to herself. She felt a pain at the side of her head and glared at the ground. "_**You are not getting out anytime soon. I'll make sure of it**_". With that Lady Death created a portal to leave.

* * *

**with Peter & Pantha**

Peter and Pantha managed to get the house where Peter talked to Sonja and Vampi about Mamba and that they got the clothes Pantha needed. Pantha was still hurt from the multiple bites to the neck from Mamba's snakes so she needed to heal for a bit.

Peter walked into the room and gave Pantha a glass of water for her. "Hey have some water if you need something to drink", Peter said. Pantha didn't respond as she turned away from him. "Look if this is about what Mamba said, relax. She's not turning me on you at all. While we got off on the wrong foot, I will say you are pretty cool to be around Pantha and I do think of you as a friend. Just don't let what she said get to you".

Peter turned to leave when Pantha spoke. "Everything Mamba said was true about me. The truth is I slaughter many people back then Peter", Pantha said with a disappointed look. She didn't want Peter to look her in the eyes. "I killed many people who were not deserving of it and didn't care who I killed. I did it all in the name of Ra and as a consequence for my arrogance I was curse to live forever. Can't say that I blame him though after everything I did and all the lives I regret taking. Can you honestly still call me a friend?"

Pantha expected Peter to at least walk out of the room. She expected him to call her a horrible being and worse. Hell she even expected for Peter to lie to her while secretly thinking she's a monster.

She did not expect for Peter to do this.

Peter walked over to her and hugged Pantha. This act caught her off guard. "I'll admit that seems horrible but you recognize that and regret that decision. Pantha I don't hate you at all. All I ask is that you learn to forgive yourself", Peter said to her.

Pantha was overwhelmed by this and didn't know what to say. Peter let go her and stood up so he could make his way to the door.

"If you need anything Pantha let me know", Peter said before he began to leave. Peter made it to the door when he felt a hand grab his. Pantha stood behind and held his hand. "Pantha?"

"Could you stay with me for a few more moments?" Pantha asked as she looked away.

"Of course", Peter said as he stayed with her. Pantha laid her head on his arm as tears started to form.

"Thank you Peter", Pantha said to him gently. Peter smiled as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Peter and Pantha stayed like that for a while Sonja and Elly watched from a far.

"Should we go talk to them?" Sonja whispered.

"No, no, let them have their moment together", Vampi said she was watching this happen. Pantha knew the two were watching and flipped Vampi off. "I love you too Pantha". Vampi made sure to whisper it and knew that Pantha would hear.

**Next time Peter talks with the other heroes and Lady Death visits Peter's place. Plus a phone call is made to Peter.**

**Mamba is an enemy Pantha who first appeared Pantha's miniseries back in the late 1990's. She's a Snake Goddess who wants to see Pantha dead. Hellwitch is a demon that hates humans and wants to kill Lady Death.**

**Also to those reading this story, I have decided not to post the next two VSS chapters until next month. I will be updating other stories until then.**


	7. Chapter 7

_ **Chapter 7: Alliance Part 1** _

Peter was currently standing in front a group of stunned heroes at Avengers Tower. No one could believe what he said and so Clint asked him a question. "Could you say that again Webs, it sounded like you said you have three women living with you?" Clint asked.

He was currently at a meeting in front his peers. The following Avengers besides Peter were Captain America, Captain Marvel, Iron Man, Thor Odinson, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Spider-Woman, and Black Panther. They had guests from the Fantastic Four in the Human Torch and the Invisible Woman. They also had guests from the X-Men with Wolverine, Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver, Storm, and Psylocke.

Peter had a deadpanned look on his face. "Yes you heard right. I said that besides Sonja, Vampirella and Pantha are living with me", Peter repeated.

"What? Really bro?! Oh come on!" Johnny almost yelled out.

"Why is this even happening?!" Clint asked dramatically.

"Guys relax, there's more to what I have to say", Peter said trying calm them down.

"Really? What could be more important than saying you live with three hot women?" Johnny asked.

"I'll tell you right now", Peter said. "Ever since the attack by Lucifer, there have been new demons and vampire ladies that have come here to cause trouble. I recently ran into a couple of them".

This got everyone's attention. "Wait, there are more?" Tony asked.

"Oh yeah, there are", Peter said as he stood before everyone and showed images of Jade, Chastity, Draculina, and Mamba from his mask's eyes. "These women are all working for someone by the name of Purgatori. Have yet to see who or what this person is but I know they're planning something and it needs to be stopped".

"Whatever you find Spider-Man let us know and should you need help please don't hesitate ask", Steve said with sincerity.

"Of course Captain. You have my word", Peter said with a smile. Soon enough the door opened with the three ladies walking in.

"Spider is it time to go yet, I'm starving?" Sonja asked as she, Vampi, and Pantha were all being stared at for their choice in clothing.

"In a little bit Sonja, I was just about to wrap things up here", Peter said back to her.

"Are you all done starving at us?" Pantha called out. This caused most of the men to quickly avert their eyes.

"Ladies please wait outside. I promise I will be done soon", Peter said to them.

"Alright", Vampi said as she ushered herself, Sonja, and Pantha out of the room.

"Question, why would they stay in a house with someone like you?" Logan asked out of jealousy.

"Because I can keep it in my pants around them, Logan", Peter joked. Several people snickered while Logan glared at him. Peter wasn't fazed and shrugged.

Cap shook his head. "Alright you two, calm it down".

"Alright I'll stop", Peter said before he got serious. "One thing I don't know is whether Lady Death is related to any of this or not. Which is why I ask if Wanda could make contact with her".

"I'll see what I can do but it would be more effective if I asked Strange to do this", Wanda said to Peter.

"Anything will do, thank you", Peter said before looked to the right. "Well I better get going something tells Sonja will cause trouble if I don't her out".

"_FINALLY!_" Sonja's voice cheered from outside the room. This earned a couple of snickers from the ladies in the room.

"I have a feeling I will be paying more than I should", Peter said as he walked to the door. He walked outside and watched as the three ladies got up.

"Wait Spider-Man, I need to give you something". Peter and the girls turned to see Betsy walk out.

"Betsy?" Peter asked as she reached into her bag and gave Peter a plant.

"This is for you", Betsy said with a small smile. Peter's eyes widened in shock at what he was now holding. The girls looked on at what was going on.

"A Krakoan plant? Are you sure about this?" Peter asked as he was still in shock.

"Most of the X-Men thought that you should come to Krakoa. It took some convincing but Xavier and Erik agreed that you should be given permission to come so this plant should help you get there", Betsy said.

"Thank you Betsy, this really means a lot", Peter said with a smile.

"Consider it a gift. It's always a pleasure to you visit us. I can tell some of the girls will love you showing up", Betsy said with a small smirk. Sonja, Vampi, and Pantha were not thrilled by this and frowned. "Besides you promised to bake that chocolate cake for us, right?"

"Trust me I haven't forgotten about that promise", Peter said as he held the plant. "Again Betsy, thank you".

"Anytime Spidey", Betsy said with a smile.

"Let's go lover boy! You promised us food!" Pantha yelled from outside.

"I'm coming! Relax!" Peter said back. "Well I better get going. See you all later". With that Peter, left the room and went to go feed his roommates.

Betsy watched as the four left when Vampi looked back at Betsy. Vampi pointed at own her eyes before pointing a single finger at Betsy. Betsy smirked at this and waved at her. Vampi frowned and turned her head around to leave with the others. Betsy smiled as she walked back into the room where meeting continued.

"Well in other news, we got word from Raiden that Shao Kahn is nowhere to be found in any of the realms", Steve said as he stood in front of everyone. "They are now asking to help search our world for Shao Kahn just in case".

* * *

**with Purgatori**

Purgatori was at her base as she was informed by Hellwitch about Lady Death's situation. In the room with them were Chastity, Jade, Mamba, and Draculina as they wanted to hear what she had to say. "So she does still have her", Purgatori said to Hellwitch.

"Yes she does. Although it seems she's trying to suppress her other side", Hellwitch said.

"Sooner or later, her other side will come out whether she likes it or not. If I know one thing about Hope, it's that she can't keep herself from feeling that darkness. All we have to is push her a bit more", Purgatori said with an evil smile.

"Wait, I'm confused", Chastity began to say. "Why are we bringing her back, of all demons? Didn't she almost kill you?"

"Yes she did and thank you for reminding of that horrible experience", Purgatori said with mild annoyance.

"Sad she didn't finish the job", Jade said making sure Purgatori heard it. Purgatori glared at Jade. Jade wasn't fazed and raised her middle finger at her, all while smirking.

"Truth is we need the power that she posses and the only way to do that is to capture Lady Death and extract her out", Purgatori said. "Of course having her around would be a pain so I will place a spell on her to keep her as a loyal pet".

"_**You're an idiot if you think for a second that your plan would work**_". Everyone turned to see Lady Death walk into the room. Purgatori smiled at this.

"And what makes you think that my plan won't succeed when you happily give yourself up to us?" Purgatori asked as she stood up from her make shift throne.

"_**I'm not here to give myself at up. I'm here to kill you all**_", Lady Death said with absolute resolve and hatred for them. She drew her sword as Purgatori raised her hand to them all.

"I'll fight her myself so don't get involved", Purgatori said as she stood inches away from Lady death. "Remember our previous fights Hope? Good times we had trying to kill each other".

"_**What are you getting at?**_" Lady Death growled out as she readied herself to fight.

"What I'm getting at is that I'm going all out", Purgatori said with her wings sharpened and spread out. Her evil smile was replaced with a serious expression. "I'm finally going to end you, once and for all".

Purgatori blasted hellfire from her mouth at Lady Death. Lady Death easily avoided that. What she could not evade was Purgatori charging at her and slamming her into the ground. Purgatori began punching Lady Death as she pinned her down.

Lady Death managed to block a few attacks before she swung back and knocked Purgatori off of her. Lady Death teleported behind Purgatori before turning her around and striking her in the stomach. Purgatori groaned in pain before she retaliated and kicked Lady Death back.

Lady Death slid back and got her sword just as Purgatori's wings extended to attack Lady Death. Lady Death managed to block the attacks with her sword only to be stabbed in her right thigh. Another blade was going to hit her so she jumped out of the way. Lady Death managed to transition from rolling out of danger to using magic to slash Purgatori.

Purgatori countered the attack with hellfire breath only to see Lady Death charging at her with her sword in hand. Lady Death managed to stab Purgatori in the stomach. "_**I'm ending this!**_" Lady Death exclaimed.

"No you won't, I am", Purgatori said with an evil smile before she morphed into an empty armor. Lady Death turned around only to receive a blade in her gut courtesy of Purgatori. This lead to Lady Death coughing up blood and falling to her knees. "Now then to get what I want from you".

Purgatori dug her claws into Lady Death's head causing her to scream in pain. Soon enough, Purgatori pulled her claws out as blood from Lady Death's head flew into a glowing red sphere. Lady Death fell face first on the ground as Purgatori walked to the other women.

"Finally I have succeeded", Purgatori said as she held the sphere in her hands. "With this we can begin our next phase of the plan". Purgatori turned to Lady Death getting up. "I got what I need but I still want the satisfaction of killing you, Hope". The red skinned demoness walked over to Lady Death as she said this while her allies watched.

"_**Too bad... you... won't get it**_", Lady Death managed to say before she created a portal and escaped. Purgatori tried to get to her before failed to stop her.

"Dammit! Find her and kill her before she can stop the process", Purgatori commanded. The ladies ran out to find Lady Death before she sat on her makeshift throne and held the sphere in the hand. Her anger turned to happiness as she looked at it. "Soon you'll be my new pet. And with your power at my command, this world will be mine".

* * *

**at Peter's House**

Peter and the ladies made it back to his house. They were all walking to the front door with Sonja holding her stomach. "I think I ate too much", Sonja said.

"Yeah that's what happens when you fifteen plates of food", Peter said as he helped her to the couch with Vampi and Pantha following behind.

"I had too otherwise the panther would have beaten me", Sonja said as she laid down.

"I still can't believe you two decided to have a food eating contest", Peter said.

"She said she could eat more food than I could so I had to put her in her place", Pantha said with a smirk as she watched Sonja glare at her.

"You didn't win at all. Remember that it ended in a tie", Sonja said back at Pantha.

"Ladies let's not fight each other please", Peter said as he rubbed his forehead. "The last thing anyone wants is two attractive women fighting to the death".

"Let's be honest Peter they definitely would want to see that", Vampi said to Peter as she sat next to Sonja. "Speaking of attractive women, who was that woman you were getting chummy with?"

"Her name is Elizabeth "Betsy" Braddock. We call her Psylocke", Peter explained. "She's a friend of mine and she's helped me multiple times before".

"And what did she give you?" Pantha asked as she looked at Peter skeptically.

"She gave me a Krakoan Plant. If I plant this, it will create a portal to the mutant nation called Krakoa where she and other friends of the X-Men live", Peter said with a smile.

"I thought you said you mutants didn't trust many humans?" Sonja asked as she sat up.

"They don't, at least not all humans. There are some humans that they trust with their lives and it looks like I'm one of them", Peter said as he placed the plant near a window to absorb sunlight. "As much as I'd love to plant it, I'll have to do that some time later".

"Hey Peter you a message on your answering machine", Vampi said to Peter.

Peter walked over to see what was going on and pressed a button on the machine to hear a familiar voice. "_Hey Peter, it's May. It's been a while since you last called so I'm beginning to worry about you. I called to let you know that I will be over at your new place in a couple of hours just to check on you_", came the voice of Peter's loving Aunt May. This caused Peter to grow a panicked expression. "_Also, It's been a long time since you and I hung out and I wanted to catch up with you. Anyways, I'll be over at your place by 5:30 PM call me back when you get the chance!_"

"You're worried about your aunt meeting us aren't you?" Vampi asked with a deadpanned expression.

"I'm sorry but my aunt is an old school lady and if she sees you all she'll start to assume things", Peter said as he began pacing. "Honestly can this get any worse?"

Soon enough, a portal opened up with Lady Death falling through and landing in front of the others. She stood up and looked to the others. "Great I end up here", Lady Death said.

"Lady Death what are you doing here?" Peter asked while Sonja, Vampi, and Pantha stood behind him ready to fight.

"_**Spider-Man, as much as I hate the idea of coming to you to do this, I need your help**_", Lady Death said as she sat on his couch.

"What would you need his help for?" Vampi asked with a slight growl.

"_**I need help in stopping Purgatori from creating my darker side, Lady Demon**_", Lady Death said as she stood up. Looks like things aren't gonna go good for Peter after all.

**Next time Lady Death and Peter confront Purgatori. Plus Aunt May comes to visit.**


	8. Chapter 8

_ **Chapter 8: Alliance Part 2** _

Inside of a car an elderly woman received a call on her phone. She looked to see that it was her nephew Peter. This was May Parker, Peter's loving Aunt and she was heading to his place. The moment she got the call from Peter, she immediately picked answered it.

"Hey Peter, I'm so glad you called. I've been worried about you and wanted to see how you were doing", May said.

"_Thank you Aunt May, I'm glad you're coming by, but trust me, I have been doing fine as of recently_", Peter said on the phone.

"Really, I thought you'd still be depressed after what happened between you and Mary Jane?" May asked.

"_Well, she's moved on so I decided to move on as well_", Peter said to her. "_Besides, I did get that job at Horizon Labs a few months ago_".

"That's great! So what are you doing right now?" May asked.

"_I'm currently working with someone on my "other job" to meet someone_", Peter said. May immediately understood what he was doing and nodded. "_This unfortunately means that I won't meet you at the house when you get there_".

"I understand, it's important to help others after all", May said.

"_Right. I should... uh... let you know that I have a few female friends there who... will be staying with me... for the moment, who already know about you_", Peter said hesitantly.

"And what female friends are they?" May asked skeptically.

"_Well... they are different in their own ways. They've all been through so much and I wanted to help them out_", Peter said.

"Is one of them named Felicia Hardy?" May asked.

"_No_", Peter answered honestly.

"Oh thank God", May said with a sigh of relief. "Alright then, if you are serious about helping them out then I understand. Just make sure you are careful and take care of yourself".

"_I know Aunt May. I gotta go, talk to you when I get to the house_", Peter said as he had apparently arrived somewhere.

"Alright then, I'll see you later. I love you", May said through the phone.

* * *

**with Peter & Lady Death**

Peter was with Lady Death as he was speaking on his cell phone. "I love you too Aunt May", Peter said before he hung up.

"_**We have no time to waste. Let's get going**_", Lady Death said as she began to advance forward.

"Gotcha", Peter said as he followed Lady Death as they began to head over to where Purgatori was.

Peter had no choice but to have Sonja, Vampi, and Pantha stay behind while he and Lady Death fight Purgatori. So far they were already making towards where Purgatori's palace is with Peter equipping his new Spider Brace to aid him.

"**_Must you bring that toy with you?_**" Lady Death questioned.

"It's not a toy. It's a device that I created that can help me switch suits in the heat of battle", Peter said back. "So far I have five suits programmed into it. They will definitely come in handy against Purgatori".

"_**It had better**_", Lady Death said as she kept moving.

"Don't worry about my inventions okay. I'll have you know that I've faced a lot types of villains", Peter retorted back.

"_**Really now?**_" Lady Death asked with slight irritation. "_**Have you faced off against vampires that can use blood magic and alchemy? Have you ever faced someone that claimed themselves a God?! How you ever faced someone who tries to distort your mind?**_" Lady Death was in Peter's face and Peter decided to get back at her.

"Yes to most of your questions. Now here's mine. Have you faced off against alien parasites bonded to serial killers? Have you fought against six of your greatest enemies _all at once_? Have you faced multiple cosmic powered enemies and beat them with your bare hands?" Peter asked all with a smirk under his mask. Lady Death could feel her brow twitch as he continued. "All I'm saying is don't worry about me, I can handle myself in battle".

"_**For your sake, you had better**_", Lady Death said as she began to walk forward.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say that you don't like working with others because of a fear of betrayal, correct?" Peter questioned.

"_**No that's not the reason you idiot!**_" Lady Death nearly shouted but composed herself. "_**I usually work alone because I work better alone. The moment this is over, I'm going back to being alone**_".

Peter just looked at her. Not in surprised but because he had a feeling there was a different reason to why. Peter sighed before he continued onward and walked passed by her. "Well if you feel that way then let's go fight Purgatori", Peter said as he jumped forward. Lady Death was uncertain if Peter's attitude but decided to move forward.

The two ended up at an abandoned castle where they moved quickly to hide. Hellwitch and Mamba walked out as with Peter and Lady Death sneaking inside of the building. As they made their way in, Lady Death was able to guide herself and Peter into a room where Purgatori, Jade, and Chastity were present. They watched as Purgatori was creating what looked like a large transmutation circle in what smells like blood.

"I take it this is what's necessary to bring back Lady Demon huh?" Peter asked in a whisper.

"_**Yes it is**_", Lady Death whispered back to Peter. "_**This is the same kind of technique that Lucifer once used to create powerful demons and send them into the human world to cause chaos. Of course Purgatori would know this technique considering she almost married him**_".

"What?" Peter whispered softly taken aback.

"Everything is complete and now to begin the ritual", Purgatori said with a smirk.

"What's the first thing we will do once Lady Demon is under your control?" Jade asked.

"Simple, we will send her to all of the heroes and have them destroyed by Lady Demon's power", Purgatori said with an evil smirk. "Just thinking about it makes me happy. The dead bodies of those fools talking about their precious justice and wearing their underwear outside of their pants".

"We don't even do that. That's just wrong information", Peter whispered in a deadpanned expression. Lady Death looked at him in slight surprise to see that he was offended by that comment.

"It is time for the ritual to begin", Purgatori said to her allies.

"_**We have to stop it now**_", Lady Death whispered to Peter. Just then, Peter's Spider Sense went off.

"Uh Lady D, quick question, are we forgetting someone?" Peter asked her before he felt a hand grab his neck and lift him up. Something happened with Lady Death as they were being held... by Draculina.

"Who is she?" Lady Death asked.

"Draculina, she's Vampirella's twin sister who wants to kill her", Peter said.

"I'm glad you remember me Spider-Man and it's nice to see you again", Draculina said to him before walking over to Purgatori and the others. "Ladies, we have guests".

Purgatori, Chastity, and Jade all turned to see the captured Spider-Man and Lady Death in front of them. "What look what we have here. Glad you came back to us Hope. I too wouldn't want you to miss Lady Demon's arrival", Purgatori said with an evil smile. Lady Death glared at her before Purgatori turned to Peter. "And you must the Spider-Man".

"Yep, pleasure to meet you. How do you do?" Peter asked nonchalantly earning a glare from Lady Death.

"Doing fine but I could be better. I can't have you attacking my servants anymore", Purgatori said before she walked away to the circle. "I do want you to see just what I have planned for you and Lady Death after I bring back Lady Demon. Until then I don't want you going anywhere". Purgatori waved her hands and magical chains as Draculina dropped them on the ground. "Time for the main event".

* * *

**Peter's House**

The car that May was inside stopped in front of Peter's house. As she began to get out of the car she pulled out a cane that was beside her. As she was getting out of the car, she winced in pain alerting the driver. "You okay ma'am?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Don't worry about me", May said before she walked over to the driver and gave him fifty dollars. "Thank you getting me here".

The man nodded as he took the fifty dollars before he began to drive off. May turned towards the house Peter lives in and began to walk towards the door. She knocked on the door and waited for someone to open it.

"I hope these women are well groom and have nice outfits", May said to herself. She could hear footsteps walk towards the door before the door opened. May was shocked as she saw the women Peter was living with. "Hey, I'm Peter's Aunt May".

"Hello, Peter has probably told you about us hasn't he? Well I'm Vampirella, this is Pantha, and this Red Sonja. Pleasure to meet you", Vampi said to her.

"Those are... uh,... interesting names", May said not sure what to think of their names.

" We can understand but please come on in and take seat", Vampi said as she opened the door. As it turns out, Vampi, Pantha, and Sonja were wearing normal clothes instead of their bikinis.

Vampi wore a red buttoned-up, long-sleeve shirt with black pants, black high heeled boots, a golden bat necklace. Pantha wore a blue shirt with sleeves reaching pass her elbows, blue jean shorts, and her golden amulet around her neck. She had no shoes on and was walking barefoot. Sonja wore a green short-sleeved shirt with blue pants and white shoes.

Before he left, Peter gave them the clothes to where so that his Aunt wouldn't scold him or them for their choice in clothing.

May walked into the living room with them and began to ask questions. "So how did you all meet Peter?"

"We met Peter through unfortunate circumstances and he was kind enough to let us stay here for now", Vampi said to her.

"Truth is I've met the Spider once before. We allied to defeat an enemy of mine named Kulan Gath and succeeded", Sonja said to her.

"Wait you all know that he's Spider-Man?" May asked.

"Yes", All three women answered.

"So tell me, where is Peter at this moment?" May asked.

All three looked at each other before looking back at May. "Peter is helping someone stop an evil plan for now".

* * *

**Purgatori's Palace**

Peter was currently tied up with Lady Death as Purgatori began her ritual to bring back back Lady Demon. Purgatori had Chastity, Jade, Hellwitch, Draculina, and Mamba with her.

"_**I should've known we were going to fail like this. I could've just done this on my own**_", Lady Death said.

"It's not over yet. There's still a chance to stop this", Peter said.

"_**Are you really that dumb? Can't you see it's over for us?**_" Lady Death asked in anger.

"Do you always give up that easily?" Peter asked with a deadpanned expression.

"_**Grrr, forget it! Just watch as your world burns!**_" Lady Death said to him.

"We did you forsake your name Hope?" Peter asked her in a serious tone. This pissed off Lady Death and she glared at him.

"_**That is NOT my name anymore**_", Lady Death said.

"Yes it is", Peter said in a stern tone. This shocked Lady Death as she looked at him. "Why would you get rid of a name like that?"

"_**Because my life has been nothing but hopeless!**_", Lady Death said before she looked away from him. "**_Every time something happens, those I trust die on me or betray me. I've lost everything once and now I'm a world that I don't belong. I hate that I have to get rid of the name my mother gave me but it feels appropriate right now_**".

Peter could feel the sadness in her voice and understood the feeling of hopelessness. "Lady D, I could never understand the pain you went through and I'm sorry you had to go through all of that. So please take back that name", Peter said to her as he stood up.

"_**Why should I?**_" Lady Death asked only to hear a snapping sound and something falling to the floor. She wasn't the only one as Hellwitch, Mamba, and others looked over in shock.

"What's going on?" Purgatori asked as she was continuing her ritual.

"I want you to take back the name because I want to make you hope again", Peter said as he started walking towards the other ladies. Lady Death saw that Peter was donning an armored Spider-Man suit.

"Don't let him near me!" Purgatori commanded.

"What is that?" Hellwitch asked as she and the others.

"Spider Armor Mark III. Created this to take care of the Sinister Six and thanks to Doc Strange it's enchanted", Peter said before charging at them. "Now then, who wants to get a beat down?"

Hellwitch clashed with Peter with the two testing each other's strength. "You think an earthborne could stop me? I thought you heroes didn't hit women?" Hellwitch said mockingly.

"What makes you think I wouldn't hit you? I am an advocate for gender equality. I believe women can do things that a man can and at the same time can dropkick a female opponent", Peter said as lifted her up and slammed her on the ground before throwing her away.

Lady Death was still wrapped in chains and her magic power was draining away. Knowing Lady Death's current situation he had an idea.

Peter leapt over several ladies before kicking Purgatori away from her circle. "Gahhhhhh!" Purgatori grunted in pain from the kick.

This act freed Lady Death who quickly regained her magic power. She quickly called for her sword before blasting magic at Draculina and Jade. Chastity attempted to attack her when Lady Death used magic to throw her away.

Purgatori quickly got up and glared at him. "Why that little..." Purgatori charged at him grabbed before slamming him into a wall. "I will kill you right here".

"Sorry but you won't get the chance", Peter said before he pressed a button on his device. "Stealth suit activate!"

Peter's suit changed into his black and neon green stealth suit before he kicked Purgatori back. She glided a bit before charging at Peter again. As she did that he started to fade away, causing her to stop. As she looked around for him, Peter showed himself and roundhouse kicked her.

"One more suit should do", Peter said to himself. "Iron Spider, activate!" Peter's suit changed for a third time into a metallic suit that is red, blue, black, and gold.

"Die arachnid!" Purgatori yelled. Peter just stood there as four mechanical legs appeared behind him and began to attack her. The legs manage to stab her hands just so Peter can fire a repulsor beam at her stomach. Purgatori was pushed back but was still standing as she growled at him. "I will end you!"

"_**Not today**_", Lady Death said as she blasted Purgatori in the head and grabbed the glowing red sphere. "_**This belongs to me**_".

"N-No", Purgatori said weakly as she tried to get up.

"**_We got what we came here for. Spider we have to leave_**", Lady Death said to him.

"Aww, I didn't even get to show them my other suit yet. Ah well, maybe some other time", Peter said as he flipped over to Lady Death. Lady Death created a portal to escape as she walked through it while Peter flipped through it.

Purgatori attempt to fly through the portal but it closed before she could get to it. Purgatori landed on the ground angry that her plan failed. "Dammit!" Purgatori yelled as the others walked towards her. "I underestimated the Spider-Man. That's a mistake I won't repeat again".

* * *

**Peter's House**

Peter and Lady Death were in front of Peter's house with the two of them talking. "You know we make a good team", Peter said to her.

"_**Let's not go that far. We succeeded but only because we-**_" Lady Death was cut off when Peter interrupted her.

"Oh com'n Lady D, we stopped their plan. Sure they'll come up with another but let's enjoy the moment for now", Peter said to her. The two ended up on the front steps of his house as they continued talking. "You know if you still don't have a place to stay at then you can stay here for a while".

"_**Appreciated but I'm sure Vampirella and I would case problems**_", Lady Death said to him before the front door opened.

"Yes we would cause problems", Vampi said as she stood in the doorway. "Why is she here?"

"_**Just dropping him off that's all. It's nothing for you to be concerned with**_", Lady Death said as she began to leave.

"I hope you don't mind...", Lady Death stopped as someone spoke to her, "I made some food for everyone. I'd like for you to join us as well". Lady Death looked to May speaking with her. "What do you say dear?"

**Next time Peter and May bond with Lady Death. Plus Aunt May teaches the ladies how to cook.**


	9. Aunt May is so sweet!

Chapter 9: Aunt May is so sweet!

"You know it's really nice that you decided to stay with us. I understand your reason for wanting to be alone but all I ask is that you give this a chance, okay?" May asked as she stood with Lady Death.

Lady Death didn't know why but when May asked her to join them, she couldn't refuse. Not only that but her agreeing to stay shocked Sonja, Vampi, and Pantha as they watched her come inside. Peter was calmer than them as he wanted Lady Death to at least be around others despite Vampi reluctance to have her join them.

"_**I'll... try**_", Lady Death said.

"Alright then. I already argued with Peter and won so I'll be cooking dinner for everyone", May said.

"She just won't take no for an answer. I even told her that I would cook for her", Peter said before he sighed. Sonja giggled at this.

"_**Just to let you all know, me staying here is temporary. I don't want to be where I'm not needed**_", Lady Death said to them.

"Good. The sooner you are gone, you sooner my headache will go away", Vampi said.

"_**Whatever**_", Lady Death said as Peter came back and heard the arguing.

"Ladies relax, let's at least try to be nice to one another", Peter said as he sighed.

"Can we take these clothes off now? It feels like I'm suffocating in these clothes" Pantha asked.

"No, not while my aunt is here", Peter begged. Pantha grimaced. One thing Pantha and Vampi didn't like were too many layers of clothing. They had a hard time dealing with Peter's suit which annoyed him to no end.

"What about Lady Death? She's not wearing clothes", Pantha said.

"In her defense, Lady D just decided to stay", Peter said. Though Lady D could care less, she did take pleasure that she was exempt from that rule. "Look just wait until my Aunt May leaves then you can take it off".

"This had better be worth it Web-Head", Pantha warned.

"Well what do you want when all of this is over?" Peter asked.

Pantha was a bit surprised by the question but it didn't take long for her to think of something she'd want. "I want chocolate cake", Pantha said shocking Peter. "That Betsy chick made it seem like you make the best chocolate cake ever so I want to see just how good it is".

"Really? Sure, chocolate cake all for you. Trust me you'll love it", Peter said. Pantha for some reason saw a bit of joy from Peter and smiled a bit seeing it.

"By the way Spider, you said you two were pretty close, how so?" Sonja asked.

"Well I met her through her brother and she later discovered that she was a mutant and joined the X-Men", Peter began to explain. "We've teamed up to fight villains and used to meet with each other to talk. You could say we became fast friends".

"Huh, no wonder she's so in to you", Vampi said.

"To be honest though it's been a while since we last met. We've continued to speak but never found a way to meet in person... aside from the usual crisis that have to be stopped. That day at Avengers Tower was actually our first time meeting again in over a year", Peter revealed.

"Why is that?" Sonja asked.

"Let's just say that I hurt someone she's living with currently for a stupid act that he did. It's also why I'm a little reluctant to plant the gift she gave me", Peter said.

"Have you still not forgiven him Peter? You have to let go of the past", May said as she walked in the room. She had been in the kitchen clean the dishes. Peter told her she shouldn't do that but May wanted to spoil Peter like she did when he was a teenager.

"I know Aunt May but after what he did to you... " Peter began to say and stop before looking away. This got the attention of all the ladies, even Lady Death and Vampirella were listening. "I want to let go of the past but looking at you now reminds me of what he did to you and that infuriates me".

"Peter, I understand but you have to let of those kinds of grudges otherwise you will never move forward", May said to him. Peter sighed at this before he got a message.

"Great... Tony and Cap need me at Avengers Tower. I'll go see what they need", Peter said to them all.

"Alright then", May said as Peter began walking. "Oh that reminds me! Peter, MJ and Harry called. They said they were having dinner in two weeks. They wanted to know if you could come".

"I... I'm probably going to be busy so I'm not sure", Peter said as he raced for the door. "I gotta go! I'll be back later".

May sighed. "If he's not holding a grudge, he's avoiding an ex", May said.

"What's that mean?" Vampi asked.

"I'll tell you later but first I'll need a bit of help with making dinner so could I get all of your help?" May asked.

Unbeknownst to her, all of the girls had nervous looks on their faces. "We wouldn't mind but uh...", Vampi stammered a bit.

"I'm not use to cooking things in this time", Sonja said.

"I can't cook period", Pantha said slightly disappointed in herself.

"S-Same here", Lady Death said.

"My goodness", May said with shock as the ladies tried to look away when... "I get teach four new ladies how to cook". May was beaming with excitement and happiness making the ladies nervous.

"What have we gotten ourselves into?" the four ladies asked themselves.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

A portal opened Purgatori stepping through it as the other ladies waited for her. "So what did he say?" Chastity asked.

"He said he won't help us until he has a proper sacrifice for him", Purgatori said.

"I knew asking for his help would be stupid", Hellwitch chimed in.

"We'll get a sacrifice and he will help us. In fact, I have an idea on who", Purgatori said with a devious smile on her face.

* * *

**Avengers Tower**

Peter made it to Avengers Tower and walked into the meeting room. He found Tony and Cap standing in the room waiting for him. "Hey guys, I got the message you sent me. What's up?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, we got a message from the Edenian Queen Mileena that she will be arriving in our world in two weeks", Tony said to Peter. "We'll be working together to see if Shao Kahn is in our world".

"Man it's almost a year since I've last seen her. I wonder how she's doing", Peter said with a fond smile on his face. That smile turned into concern and turned to Steve and Tony. "Wait... will she have Rain and Tanya by her side?"

"Well... yes, they will be by her side", Tony said.

"Great... just what needed", Peter deadpanned sarcastically.

"Yeah, I had a feeling that would be your reaction. If it makes you feel any better, Sindel and Jade will also be arriving", Tony said.

"Oh nice. Two awesome people to counteract the assholes", Peter said with a smile on his face.

"Spider-Man we know you dislike them but please we need to work together for this to work", Steve said to Peter.

"I know and I am willing to do what I can to not argue with them. However, I don't trust them at all", Peter said to Steve. "Rain is a privileged prick and you can trust Tanya as far as you can throw her... without super strength. They are up to something and I'll stop them should they do anything at all".

"I don't doubt that but remember to keep your anger in check if you do", Steve said to Peter.

"I know and I appreciate the concern Cap. I have been keeping myself in control so far and have not had an incident since with... well you know", Peter said.

"That's good to hear. Keep up the good work", Steve said.

"Of course Cap. I better get going, my Aunt May is here and she is cooking dinner with the ladies. By the way I managed to team up with Lady Death earlier to stop Purgatori", Peter said.

"Well that's one villain defeated", Tony said.

"And hopefully it stays that way", Peter said as he began to leave. "See you guys later".

* * *

**Peter's House**

While Peter was heading back home, Aunt May was teaching the ladies how to cook. "Alright ladies, you're all doing good", May said to all with big smile. Sonja was whisking eggs in a bowl but did not know how to whisk correctly as she was nervous, so May walked over to her.

"I'm not used to cooking at all. Usually I would catch fish and hold them over a flame to be heated", Sonja said.

"I understand Sonja. Just take your time and relax", May said to her. Sonja began relaxing and began whisking gently and perfectly. "See, you're doing great". Sonja smiled a bit taking pride that she was learning.

Vampi and Pantha were folding dough. While Vampi was doing okay, Pantha was slightly having trouble. "This is way too sticky", Pantha said with a grimace.

"Come on Pantha, you can do it", Vampi said as she started to fold the dough and started to look like a professional. "Try what I just did". Pantha tried to fold it and flip it in the air but failed and it landed on her head.

"This is stupid", Pantha said to herself.

"Not everybody gets on the first try so just relax. Think of cooking as a form of art", May said as she walked by them.

Pantha relaxed a bit and began to try again, this time succeeding. "Got it on the first try", Pantha lied.

"Not true at all", Vampi said with a smirk.

"Yes I did", Pantha said back causing Vampi to giggle.

Lady Death was chopping up the meat with a large knife. To May's surprise, Lady Death was already an expert at cutting meat as she was able to make dozens of thinly sliced meat. "Wow, you are doing wonderful Lady D. Where did you learn to cut like that?"

Lady Death did not to answer that question. She doesn't want to tell her about her time in Hell and the amount of killing she did while there. "_**Uhm... my mother taught me**_", Lady Death lied.

"Well, I must say you're mother must've been a great woman", May said.

"**_Thank you, that really means a lot_**", Lady Death said. It had been years since she last saw her mother. The last Lady Death saw her was years before she went to Hell and watched as her mother passed away.

"So we are making homemade pizza?" Vampi asked.

"Yes, I figured that it would be better to get together and have fun cooking together than just buying a pizza", May said to them all.

Soon enough, all of the ingredients came together with the dough being rolled up and flattened before coating the dough with egg yokes. After that, May used some tomato paste to place on the dough before adding cheese, the cut up meat, and some cut up peppers. Two pizzas were ready and placed in the oven to heat up.

As they waited, May talked with the ladies. "I want to thank all of you so much with helping me with dinner. I know Peter would love have pizza with everyone present", May said to them.

"_**To be fair I don't really need to eat to survive. It's a long story as to why**_", Lady Death said to her.

"I can understand but please I want you to try it. Who knows, you might enjoy it", May said to her with a smile.

"You know, the Spider has constantly talked about you and how important you are to him", Sonja said to her. "I can honestly understand why".

"Well, I do what I can to help others. After all, if you help someone, you help everyone", May said with a smile. Soon enough though, May felt some pain in her back.

"_**If you want, I can help with that**_", Lady Death said as she walked over to May with her hands glowing. She placed her hand on May's shoulder causing May to start glowing for a bit.

"What did you-" May stopped as she was no longer in pain and could walk straight without her walking stick. "You healed me. I can walk straight again!" May was happy that she was completely healthy.

"_**I wanted to show my gratitude for your nephew. He helped me out and I wanted to return the favor**_", Lady Death said.

"Well thank you for that. I really appreciate it", May said.

Afterwards, Peter had just arrived back home and walked into the living room. "Hey everyone, did you all have fun together?" Peter asked.

"A bit, yeah", Vampi said. Peter nodded before looked to see that May was standing perfectly fine and without her walking cane.

"Aunt May you're walking perfectly but how?" Peter asked in shock.

"Simple Lady Death healed me", May said with a smile.

"_**It was to say thank you for earlier. Nothing more, nothing less**_", Lady Death said.

Peter walked over to Lady Death spoke to her. "Lady D, you have no idea how grateful I am to you for what you did", Peter said with a smile on his face. Lady Death, turned to him and saw his face and smiled a bit herself... before she herself and tried to clear her throat.

"**_It was nothing arachnid_**", Lady Death said.

Soon enough there was a knock at the door. "Hmm, I wonder who that could be", May said as she went to the door.

Peter watched her walk over to the door... when his Spider Sense kicked in. "Aunt May wait!" Peter tried to yell out and raced to her.

A bolt of magical energy struck Peter and sent him flying as May was grabbed by the neck. Sonja, Vampi, and Pantha all tried to see what was going on when they were blasted as well. May struggled to escape but eventually lost consciousness by the hand of Purgatori.

"_**Purgatori how dare you!**_" Lady Death yelled appeared ready to fight.

"If you and the bug want her alive then you'll surrender Lady Demon's essence to me", Purgatori said with an evil smile before she flew.

She took off just as Peter tried to catch her. "AUNT MAAAAAAAAAAAY!" Peter yelled out as May was taken by Purgatori.

**Next time Operation Rescue Aunt May gets under way. Plus Peter shows Purgatori why you should never piss him off. An epic fight for the ages**!


End file.
